The Center of µ's
by nobodD
Summary: Following their success in the Love Live competition, as well as successfully saving their school, Muse has grown closer than ever. So close, that they've grown feelings for each other. But, what happens when eight girls all love the same person? Nothing normal, that's for sure. Honokaxµ's drabble series, mainly from Honoka's PoV.
1. Loving µ's (p1)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

Muse, an idol group founded to by three girls in order to save Otonokizaka High School from closing down. In time and through struggle, they grew to nine members. After successfully saving their school and taking home a coveted First Place in the Love Live competition, the girls became closer to each other than ever.

So close, in fact, that they started to develop feelings deeper than friends or fellow idols. They began to develop romantic feelings. They began cherishing the time they spent together during practices or meetings, just to be able to spend more time with that special person. The girls started finding out who their fellow idols loved, and the discoveries shocked them all. After all, what are the odds of eight girls all loving the same person?

Of course, this girl wasn't just any average girl. She was quite a special person. She was a very energetic, fun-loving girl. Seemingly always taking it easy, always looking at things positively. Yet, her dedication and persistence were second-to-none. She's seemingly able to do the impossible with just her determination alone. To the other eight girl, the odds of them all loving the same girl may not have been so low, after all.

So, what about this girl? Well for one, she's fully aware of the other's feelings as well. They have not exactly tried to hide it, once all the secrets were spilled. But what's a girl to do in this situation? She can't really ask advice, as having eight girls openly pursuing you is not exactly common. She doesn't want to hurt any of them, nor does she want anything to ruin Muse.

In the mean time, she has quite a lot of other things to deal with. No one said that these eight girls will wait patiently for her to make up her mind. They're going to try and gain advantages. Let's join Kousaka Honoka, the esteemed leader and center of Muse and Muse's romantic attention, and see what fate has in store for the Queen of Muse.

* * *

"W-wait, don't-" Honoka pleaded.

"Sorry Honoka-chan, but you leave me no choice~," a voice sang back.

"K- Kotori-chan.."

It was no use. Minami Kotori, Honoka's fellow second-year, costume designer for Muse, and one of her best friends, had her pinned to the floor. Kotori sat on Honoka, and with one hand held down both of Honoka's over her head. Her other hand had just finished undoing Honoka's school shirt, exposing her chest to Kotori. It wasn't the first time, but Kotori couldn't help but admire the sight before her once more. Honoka's face was still as red from embarrassment as the first time. Honoka struggled once more, but Kotori completely restricted her movements. She now leaned close to Honoka and sealed her lips with a kiss. At the same time, her free hand played with Honoka's chest.

Honoka, for her part, was enjoying the attention Kotori was giving her. What worried her, though, was that they were in the clubroom. They were at school, and if they were caught in this compromising position by anyone other than Muse, things could turn bad. Of course, if any number of the other Muse walked in, Honoka knew she'd only get more attention.

_"As long as most of my clothes stay on this time, I think I'll survive," _Honoka thought to herself.

As if on cue, the door to the clubroom opened. Kotori pulled away from the kiss and they both turned to look at who was at the door.

_"Of all the others..."_

Standing at the door was Toujou Nozomi, a third-year and the oldest member of Muse. What scared Honoka about it being Nozomi at the door? Well, Nozomi had this habit of groping the other Muse (for various "motivational" reasons). And the grin Nozomi now had as she closed the door did not make Honoka any more comfortable as she was still pinned down by Kotori.

"Ah, Kotori-chan, that's not fair," Nozomi said in a playful tone. "Just because you two were childhood friends doesn't mean you're the only one that can play with Honoka-chan."

"Eh? But I think that gives me more reason to have Honoka-chan to myself like this."

Kotori's hand went to Honoka's chest again. Honoka clenched her teeth to not make a sound from the sensation.

"Now, now, that's enough Kotori-chan," Nozomi said. "Look, Honoka-chan's uncomfortable. Why don't you get off her now so she can get off the floor?"

Kotori gave Honoka another look. She saw the slight arousal in Honoka's face. "Fine.." Kotori said. She leaned close for one last kiss before finally releasing Honoka.

Honoka immediately sat up from where she was just laying on the floor. She started buttoning her shirt again. Nozomi moved closer.

"Besides," she said, facing Kotori, "this is how you give a kiss she deserves."

Nozomi held one of Honoka's cheeks in her hand and kissed Honoka. The next second, Honoka felt Nozomi's tongue push through her lips and gain access to her mouth. Honoka felt Nozomi's tongue exploring her mouth. Nozomoi with her free hand reached for Honoka's chest as well. She deliberately teased Honoka there. Honoka, already tired from trying to resist Kotori, felt her body weaken to Nozomi's touch.

Kotori felt a little jealous once she saw Honoka like that. "Nozomi-chan, Honoka-chan is clearly tired. Let her rest."

Nozomi pulled away from her kiss. "Eh? But you got to play with her."

Once again, the door to the clubroom opened. The three of them turned and saw the rest of Muse as they made their way in.

"I see some people have been busy," said Ayase Eri, student council president, third-year, and Muse's main choreographer and physical trainer. She saw Honoka's shirt still unbuttoned.

"You two can be a little more conscious that we're still in school," said Sonoda Umi, Honoka's other best friend, fellow second-year, and choreographer and physical trainer alongside Eri.

"You can't say you don't want to do it as well," Nozomi said. Umi and Eri both blushed and didn't say anything in response.

"A-anyway.." Eri tried to steer the conversation away.

The other girls started a conversation. Meanwhile Koizumi Hanayo, one of Muse's first-year members, was tending to Honoka on the couch.

"Are you alright, Honoka-chan?" she asked, handing Honoka her water bottle.

"Yeah," Honoka replied, taking a drink from Hanayo's water. "I'm not hurt or anything. Nothing out of the usual happened.."

"I see.. That's good."

Honoka handed the water back to Hanayo. Hanayo took it, but she leaned over and gave Honoka a quick peck on the lips.

"Trying to be sneaky, Hanayo-chan?" came a voice from the rest of the girls.

Honoka and Hanayo looked up. It was Nishikino Maki, another first-year member and the composer and songwriter of the group, who had said that. They saw that the other six members had looked over after Maki spoke up.

"Eh, what did Kayo-chin do?" said Hoshizora Rin, the last first-year and best friend of Hanayo.

"What's going on now?" asked Yazawa Nico, third-year, costume designer alongside Kotori, and the ninth and final Muse member.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Hanayo said. She rested against Honoka on the couch. She got a few of the jealous reactions she was looking for.

"K.. Kayo-chin.. I think you should take a seat over here.." Rin said, in as calm a voice as she could manage given how jealous she was of Hanayo's position right now.

"Eh? But I'm quite comfortable over here." She held one of Honoka's arms.

"I.. I think Rin-chan is right. Why don't you come over here?" Umi nearly demanded rather than asked.

"Ah, alright.."

Hanayo decided that she probably couldn't carry on teasing them much longer. She settled for one last thing. She gave Honoka a peck on the cheek before she got up from the couch.

"H-hey that was uncalled for!" Nico said.

"Why? That wasn't anything near what Kotori-chan and Nozomi-chan were doing though," Hanayo replied innocently as she made her way to the others.

"Ah, she said it," Kotori said realizing Hanayo was using them as a scapegoat.

"T-that's beside the point," Eri said, trying her best to not show much jealousy, and somewhat failing.

As Hanayo sat down, the group's conversation went onto the topic of morals. Or more accurately, what they think they could get away with doing with Honoka while at school. Honoka didn't listen, deciding that whether or not she knew wouldn't help her avoid the situations, anyway. And she admits she doesn't mind it from time to time either.

_"... Someone help me..." _she pleaded to no one in particular.

Honoka was distracted in her thoughts to notice one of the girls had managed to sneak away from the conversation. She snapped back to reality once she realized someone was in front of her.

"Here, they're for stress-relief," Maki said with her hand out. There were two pills in it.

Honoka took the pills from Maki's hand. "Thanks, Maki-chan," she said gratefully.

"N-no problem." Maki managed a smile. "My family made them. So if you need more, just ask me."

"Hey, what were you just giving her?" Kotori's voice could be heard.

Maki turned to face them. "They're just for stress relief."

"How do we know you didn't make them for other reasons?" Nico accused.

Maki folded her arms. "Because I haven't tried sneaking around like the rest of you have."

Maki was bluffing. She, too, snuck Honoka away on a few occasions to the music room for some private time. She hoped no one else knew. Her bluff seemed to work, because no one was able to immediately respond. Honoka knew, obviously, but decided the last thing she needed was everyone to argue. She silently took the pills Maki gave her and laid on the couch to rest. Maki returned to the others, and from what Honoka could tell, the rest of Muse were finally having a normal conversation.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**So... This is something I've wanted to try for a bit now. Especially after seeing a few people's tries at this. It seemed like a lot of fun! Honoka is also very fitting for this kind of role. Well, she's fitting for nearly any role, or I'd like to think so, haha.**

**This will mostly be a collection of drabbles of the crazy antics of Muse as they spend time with Honoka. It'll be told mostly from Honoka's view. Occasionally we'll experience things from another character's view, but we're mostly focused on Honoka here.**

**Hope you guys will follow along with this little fic. Don't expect some deep story or anything. This is mostly for fun. :3**

**Alright, I'm done, until next time~**


	2. Loving µ's (p2)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

As it started to get late, Muse finally left their clubroom. They split in different directions as they left the school gate, and again at different street intersections. Of course, it took a little while at each stop, because everyone wanted at least a kiss from Honoka. Honoka was unable to refuse, so at each stop she let everyone kiss her, more or less how they pleased. Maki, Nico, and Hanayo were all pretty normal, their kisses only lasting a few seconds. Rin surprised Honoka by slipping her tongue in, but without anyone seeing. Eri managed to slip in some extra time with Honoka's lips, and Honoka could have sworn Nozomi's hand wandered away from her waist during their embrace.

With that, the trio of best friends were the last together. They continued walking down the street until they reached where Kotori would separate. She turned to Honoka with an expectant look, and Honoka walked up to Kotori for their kiss. Not wanting to be outdone, Kotori held their kiss for as long as possible. Finally, Honoka had to break for air. Satisfied, Kotori said her goodbyes before turning around toward her home.

Down to two, Umi and Honoka continued walking. Of course, Umi took advantage of the situation. With no one around, she grabbed onto Honoka's arm.

_"Even Umi-chan is very cute like this," _she thought to herself, smiling.

"Ah, do you enjoy this, Honoka-chan?" Umi asked, teasingly.

"Ah... well..."

"Hey, I'm going to come over for a bit, is that okay?"

"Eh? Ah, that's fine. But why?"

"For more sweets, of course!"

_"Sweets, huh?" _Honoka thought. It's true that Umi loved the sweets from her family's shop. Somehow, Honoka got the impression that she didn't just mean food though. However, she couldn't turn Umi down either way.

"I see.. Well, that's alright. Just not too long, okay?"

Umi, delighted by the answer, squeezed Honoka's arm tighter. Honoka blushed a little as she noticed where Umi held her arm between. Once they reached Honoka's family shop, she had Umi let go, as to not have her family suspicious.

"I'm home!" Honoka called out as they entered.

"Pardon the intrusion," Umi called in after.

"Welcome home, Onee-chan!" called Yukiho from behind the counter. "Ah, hello Umi."

"Eh? Where's mom and dad?" Honoka asked.

"Mom went out to get a few things from the store. And dad's taking a nap."

"Again? Ah well." She turned to Umi. "Did you want to pick out the sweets now, or after?"

"After," Umi replied, almost immediately. "I- if that's okay."

Honoka nodded. "Of course. Come on." She took hold of Umi's hand and lead her toward the back of the shop, where they lived.

"Eh? And where are you two going to do?" Yukiho asked curiously.

"My room, of course," Honoka said casually. "Umi-chan needs to tutor me with something."

"You always need tutoring," Yukiho said jokingly. "Ah well, have fun then."

Honoka gave a wave to her sister before she brought Umi to her room. Honoka closed the door, and turned around to see Umi sitting on her bed. _"That quick, huh?"_ she thought to herself before taking a spot next to Umi on the bed.

"So?" Honoka asked.

"So..?" Umi asked, looking to Honoka curiously.

"You wanted _sweets_ right?"

Umi was a little surprised. "S-so you knew?"

Honoka gave Umi a look. "Were you trying to hide it?"

"Well... no... bu-"

Umi was silenced by Honoka's lips. Umi was a little surprised, but immediately recovered and kissed back. Honoka felt the hesitation, and knew she was in control. She laid on her bed, pulling Umi on top of her, not once letting their lips separate. Umi opened her eyes in surprised. Once she realized the position they were in, her face turned red. She pulled away from Honoka, gazing down at her. Honoka's eyes were alight with mischief. She took one of Umi's hands and led it to one of her breasts. Umi was too shocked to react. She continued to stare at Honoka.

"Umi-chan," Honoka said softly. "If you don't hurry, the sweets will be gone."

That seemed to be the cure Umi needed. Without another thought, she went back to kissing Honoka, while her free hand unbuttoned Honoka's uniform shirt. She played with Honoka for some time. Eventually, Honoka could faintly hear the door to the back of the store open and close.

_"Oh.. great.." _

Honoka wasn't too excited at the thought of being caught with her no clothes on her upper body and Umi on top of her. Umi, for her part, was far from how she was earlier. She was completely entranced by Honoka to stop or hear the door down the hall.

"Umi-chan.." Honoka breathed. "S-stop.."

"Why? You were practically giving yourself to me earlier." Umi wasn't stopping.

"Someone.. might be coming..."

Umi still wouldn't stop. Quickly, Honoka reached her arm around Umi's back. She ran her finger down Umi's spine. Umi froze from the sensation, giving Honoka the opening she needed. She laid Umi onto the bed and immediately got up. She reached for her uniform shirt and quickly buttoned it. She threw her bra into the a corner before the door to open.

Honoka's mother peered in. "Honoka-chan, I'm- Ah, hi Umi-chan. I didn't know you were coming over."

Umi sat up on the bed, fixing herself. "Ah, Umi-chan came to help me with some school work. She was just about to go actually."

"Oh, alright. Well Honoka-chan, I got your favorites for dinner. Would you like to help me cook it?"

"Mhm!"

Honoka's mom smiled before disappearing back into the hall, closing the door. Honoka breathed a sigh of relief.

"That wasn't fair, Honoka-chan..." Umi said.

"Did you want us to get caught?" Honoka asked.

Umi didn't say anything. A part of her didn't actually mind. But the other part was agreeing with Honoka. They fixed themselves up before going back outside. Honoka got together some sweets in a bag and gave them to Umi. They stood outside, and Umi turned back to Honoka.

"So, what about my goodbye kiss?"

"Eh? After what just happened?"

"You kissed everyone else goodbye.." Umi said in an upset tone.

Honoka realized not to say anything else, and went up to Umi to give her another kiss. Satisfied, Umi finally left, and Honoka went back inside.

* * *

The next day, Honoka once again found herself alone in the clubroom. Though this time, it wasn't Kotori. She sat on the couch, and Rin sat on Honoka's lap, resting her head on her chest. Honoka ran her hand through Rin's hair. She had a very calm look on her face.

"You really like this, don't you Rin-chan?" she asked.

"Of course! I am Honoka-chan's pet after all," she said cheerfully.

"Pet, huh?"

Honoka thought it was an interesting choice of words. Either way, she continued petting Rin. She almost couldn't believe this was the same Rin who was as full of energy as Honoka herself was. She was being so calm and quiet right now. It really relaxed Honoka.

"Honoka-chan.."

Honoka snapped out of her thoughts in time to find Rin's lips pressed against her own. They stayed together like that for a few seconds before Rin pulled away and went back to resting her head on Honoka. After a few moments, Rin spoke up.

"Honoka-chan.. would you like it if I was really your pet?"

The question caught Honoka a little off guard. She thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Yeah, I think Rin-chan would make a lovely pet."

"Really?"

Honoka nodded.

"Then... "

"Hm? What is it, Rin-chan?"

Rin didn't answer. Instead, she got up and gave Honoka another kiss. Then, Rin moved her head to the side of Honoka. Before Honoka could ask, Rin had licked behind her ear.

"R..Rin-chan..." Honoka tried saying. She was having a hard time with the sensation from what Rin was doing. "What..are you doing..."

"I'm just showing you my love as your pet," Rin said

Rin moved her hand and unbuttoned Honoka's school shirt. she moved her attention to Honoka's chest. Honoka's head spun from the strange feeling, though she didn't try to stop Rin. They continued uninterrupted for a few minutes before the door opened. Slowly, they both turned to see who had just arrived.

"...We really need a 'knock first' sign, don't we?" Eri said. She stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Ah, well.. this..." Rin wasn't sure what to say. Eri gave her a serious look.

"Eri-chan, it's alright," Honoka said.

She got up from the couch. Eri's face flushed red and she tried to avert her eyes. Honoka's shirt was still unbuttoned, and now that she was standing she was revealing her goods to Eri. Honoka knew full well that she was exposed, and she hoped it helped in reasoning with Eri. She was completely right.

"Don't be mad at Rin-chan, alright?" Honoka asked. She stepped slowly toward Eri.

Eri was panicking in her mind. She wasn't sure what to do. "I...I guess I can forgive her this time, if that's what you want..."

"Thank you, Eri-chan. Here, I'll give you a reward."

Honoka reached Eri, and tiptoed to give Eri a kiss. Eri immediately kissed back. Honoka decided to tease Eri a little, and slip her tongue into Eri's mouth. Honoka's hands played with Eri, slowly tracing on her back and around her waist. A mixture of surprise and pleasure filled Eri.

Rin watched from the couch, a little jealous. She wanted Honoka to herself again. Just as she was about to move, the door opened once again, and another figure came into the room. Eri froze, when she heard, but Honoka only smiled inwardly. Grabbing tightly onto Eri, she forced herself backwards. She laid onto the floor, pulling Eri on top of her.

"W- what are you doing!" the newcomer nearly yelled in surprise.

"Ah, Nico-chan," Honoka said, smiling.

Eri, too shocked to say anything, only turned around and nervously looked to Nico. Nico had hurriedly closed the door.

"Ah, this isn't-" Eri started.

"That's not fair, Eri-chan! After everything you were saying yesterday," Nico said.

"W-wait," Eri tried saying.

"It's alright, Nico-chan," Honoka said. Her face was still smiling. "It was an accident. Eri wasn't doing anything indecent to me, right?"

"R-right.." Eri managed to say. She was having a hard time keeping up right now.

"Rin-chan wasn't at fault either," Honoka added. "She's a cute little pet."

Rin only blushed, unable to speak and now embarrassed from the compliment from Honoka. Nico looked between them for a few moments. In the end, Honoka's soft smile reassured her.

"A..alright.. I suppose that's fine.." Nico finally said.

"Thank you, Nico-chan."

She and Eri got up, and Honoka went up to Nico. Before Nico could react, Honoka planted her lips onto Nico's. She held the kiss with Nico for a little before she pulled away.

"That's for being so understanding," Honoka said, still smiling.

"O-of course! It's Nico, after all," Nico managed to say, trying not to be phased by the sudden events.

"Hey, Nico-chan. Would you like to fix my uniform, before the others get here?"

Nico, Eri, and Rin were stunned at the question. Slowly, Nico did as Honoka asked and started fixing her uniform. Once she buttoned the shirt and replaced the ribbon, Honoka once again gave her soft smile.

"Ah, thank you so much, Nico-chan!"

Just then, the door opened once more, and the rest of Muse arrived. Nozomi looked around and saw the three girls blushing and stunned from shock.

"Ara? What happened here?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Honoka said. Nozomi saw Honoka's smile, and instantly lost interest in the others.

_"You all aren't the only ones that can make moves," _Honoka thought to herself as the rest of Muse came in and took spots around the room.

* * *

**Hey all, nobodD here!**

**So, Honoka was played with quite a lot last chapter. But of course, our queen knows a thing or two about the game of love, herself ;) Hope you liked it.**

**In other news, Season 2 for Love Live started airing! Who saw the first episode?! Ah I don't want to spoil anything but already it's soo... :3 Eheheh, so happy it's finally time! Awah, though I may have to concede and reconsider some things. I cry a little, but it's for the good of µ's! (shipping is a hard lifestyle to walk sometimes, LOL).**

**Anyway, that's it from me, until next time~**


	3. Playing Dress-up

**Reminder: The outfits used in this chapter can be found in my dropbox. Link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

"Honoka-chan, can I ask you something?"

Muse was getting ready to leave the clubroom for the day. Nico had pulled Honoka away from the others, and tried to ask what she wanted as quickly as possible before the others pulled them back.

"Sure, what is it?"

"C-can you come by my house for a while?"

Honoka was a little surprised by the request. But after a moment she smiled. "Of course, Nico-chan. I'd love to."

"Really?" Nico asked, relieved. "Then, can we hurry? I don't want to have to wait."

But before Honoka could answer, Nico had taken hold of her hand and quickly led Honoka out of the room.

"Hey, wait!" They heard Eri call behind them. But they were already out and halfway down the hall before the rest of Muse was able to notice and react in time.

Nico kept them at a quick pace until she felt they were far enough that they wouldn't catch up. By this point they were a few streets away from the school. Honoka stopped, trying to catch her breath.

"N...Nico-chan... why did we... have... to run?" she managed to ask.

"I-it was just easier this way," Nico said. She didn't want to wait for the others for fear they might interrupt her plans.

"Well..." Honoka seemed to be fine again. "What was it that you wanted to do?"

Nico smiled. "You'll see," She answered before grabbing Honoka's hand again and leading her down the streets toward her house. Once they arrived, Nico had to get her sisters of Honoka before leading her to Nico's room and closing the door.

Honoka sat on the bed and looked around before asking again. "So, what did you want to do?" Honoka was a little on edge, after what being alone in her room with Umi brought about yesterday.

Nico moved from the door to her closet, and she started rummaging through it. She pulled some outfits from the closet and turned to show Honoka.

"I made a few outfits for you. Now it's time for you to try them on," Nico said, smiling.

Honoka froze for a second. "E-eh?" she sounded in surprised.

"No?" Nico's expression saddened.

_"Ah.. shoot..." _Honoka thought to herself. In this situation Nico had already cornered her. "Ah.. I mean.. I can try them on for you.."

"Yay!" Nico smiled cheerfully.

Nico handed Honoka the two outfits she pulled out while she went back to her closet to pull out a few more. Honoka tried on the outfits. The first outfit was a cream top and shorts, a white jacket with blue stripes, and a yellow ribbon and heels. The second was a black and white top, black skirt, a beige hat with a black ribbon, and beige with black shoes.

"These are nice," Honoka said, looking at herself in the mirror for each outfit. "I can keep these, right?"

Nico handed another hanger to Honoka. "Of course. I just put those together for you. This one as well."

Honoka took off the outfit and put on the next one Nico handed her. It was a yellow shirt with orange pokadots and oranges on the bottom, blue shorts with a flower design on the end, black leggings, a black ribbon with orange stripes, and orange earrings and necklace. Honoka looked in the mirror.

"Hmm, what's with this?" she asked curiously.

"What? It fits you nicely!" Nico said happily. "You look so cute.."

"Eheh..." Honoka chuckled before Nico handed her more. She noticed it wasn't it wasn't an outfit this time, it was a costume.

Honoka got out of the orange outfit and put the costume on. It was a yellow top covering her right shoulder and her breasts. There was no right sleeve, but a separate left sleeve. There was also a long yellow skirt with a red belt. She regarded herself in the mirror.

"Ah.. this is pretty nice," Honoka said.

Nico smiled at Honoka's approval. "Thanks. Maybe we can use this for a single some day. But right now it just looks lovely on you."

Honoka blushed before Nico handed her another outfit. She undressed out of the first outfit and began putting on the next. A dark red top, red plaid skirt with a orange ribbon, red long sleeve gloves, a red ribbon, and...

"Nico-chan... a Santa costume?"

"Eheh, perfect," Nico said, taking in the imagine in front of her.

"Nico-chan..." Honoka wasn't sure why, but she felt a little embarrassed like this.

"I didn't even have to wait for Christmas, and the others haven't seen this.." Nico said to herself, though Honoka heard.

"Nico-chan.. this isn't fair."

Nico looked at Honoka, confused. "Huh?"

"You... you need to dress up too..."

"Eh? Why me? The point was to dress you up in outfits I made for you."

"Yeah.. but.." Honoka looked away, the blush on her face more apparent to Nico. "Santa needs help, you know..."

"Eh..?" Nico was a little shocked.

"You made another outfit, right? To go along with this?"

Nico took a half step back, still surprised. "Well... yeah... but..."

Honoka looked back at Nico and put her hands together. "Please? I want to see you in that outfit as well."

Nico almost couldn't believe what Honoka was saying. She wasn't as shocked that Honoka somehow knew Nico made an accompanying outfit, but that Honoka was asking her to dress up with her. And now the pleading look from Honoka sealed Nico's fate.

"A...alright." Nico said. She slowly turned to her closet to grab the other outfit. She as well wore a red plaid skirt, but with a pink jacket with little antlers and two ribbons in her hair.

"Wonderful," Honoka said, smiling. Now Nico was the one blushing. Honoka gave Nico a hug. "Thank you, Nico-chan."

"Y-yeah..." Nico realized this might be her only chance. "Honoka-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Since we're doing this... let's do one more outfit. Please?"

"A..alright."

Nico pulled out two last outfits from the closet and handed one to Honoka. Honoka undressed one more time and started getting into the outfit. A white dress shirt, black pants, red tie... and...

"This... this is..." Honoka said, looking at herself in the mirror.

A tuxedo. A simple tuxedo. _"Wait.. so is Nico-chan..." _she didn't finish her thought as she saw Nico. She was right, but she was still surprised.

Nico had on, a simple wedding dress with gloves and the veil.

"Beautiful..." Honoka said, taking in Nico's beauty before her.

"Hehe, thank you," Nico smiled. She pulled out a camera. "One picture?"

"Ah... well..." Nico almost gave her another pleading look. "Alright, alright."

They got close together, and Nico took the picture of them. Then, she turned to Honoka and planted a kiss on her lips. Honoka simply kissed back.

"Thank you, Nico-chan, for today," she said as they pulled away. "It was a lot of fun."

"No, thank you, Honoka-chan," Nico said, a tear touching her eye. "This afternoon was perfect because of you."

"Nico-chan..."

Honoka wiped away the tear, then leaned in a kissed Nico once more. Finally, Honoka decided she needed to go home, and put back on her uniform. She grabbed the bag of the outfits Nico was giving her, gave one last goodbye kiss, and left for her home.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here! I have quite a bit to talk about in these notes this time. Bear with me a bit.**

**Firstly, and most importantly, let's talk about season 2 of the anime. I will, for the most part, NOT reference season 2 in my stories for a while. Why? Well, with season 2 we're going to see a lot of changes (ep 1 already had quite a change) and things are going to become more canon (certain things appearing in the anime will feel more official). I want to wait for season 2 to finish so that we can see the end results of everything. As another Love Live author put it, it'll be really hard for us to write stories with the new season in-progress and changing a lot of things. And because this story is underway already, I want to continue writing without having to edit constantly after seeing new things emerge. So I will keep season 2 references away as much as possible. I hope that's okay.**

**Now, back to this story and this chapter. Originally I had this idea for the previous chapter with only one outfit. But then I thought, this would be a lot better if it were a little dress-up chapter and there were a few outfits. I am a pretty big fan of using fanart to describe outfits in my stories, so that's also a thing. Pixiv has such awesome artists on there. The first costume I described, by the way, is Honoka's from the 6th PV. As I said you can find the pics I used on my dropbox which you can find on my fanfic profile. I figured this would be useful to actually have something visual to work with while reading, haha.**

**Uhm, ok I think that's everything for now. Catch you next time~**


	4. Songs of the Heart

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

_"Can you come after school, alone?"_

Honoka walked somewhat quickly down the hall. The moment she could leave class, she did so as quickly as possible, before Umi or Kotori were prepared. At lunch, a certain red-haired girl asked her to come alone to the music room after school. Honoka had a pretty good hunch of what was about to happen, which was another reason she kept as quick a pace as she could.

Honoka stopped in front of the music room. She could hear the piano faintly behind the door. _"I made it in time," _she thought to herself, smiling. She slid the door open and quickly slipped in and closed the door behind her. She was greeted with a smiling face by the piano.

"Just in time," Maki said, running her fingers up and down the piano keys. "I'm just about finished warming up."

Honoka smiled and took a seat at one of the desks. "So, what do I get to hear today?"

"Just a few songs today. I don't know if the others will be suspicious enough to look for us." She frowned a bit at Honoka. "And... you can sit here you know."

Maki patted a spot on the piano bench next to her. Honoka smiled slightly and moved to the bench. She sat on Maki's right, though she faced away from the piano.

"Will this work?" she asked.

"That's good," Maki replied. "Here, this first song you should remember."

Maki started playing the piano. Honoka quickly recognized the song to be _'Aishiteru Banzai'_. Maki was playing it the same way she did when they first met. A nice, calmer arrangement with just the piano, different from the version Muse sang together as an accompanying song to _'Mogyutto "love" de Sekkenchuu'._

Honoka felt at ease from the soothing sound of the piano combined with Maki's singing. She had closed her eyes and rested her head against Maki. Maki blushed from the contact, but did her best to focus on the song. Maki played the last few notes to end the song.

"Always amazing.." Honoka said absently.

Maki was thankful Honoka wasn't facing her. Her blush deepened after what Honoka said. "T-thanks," she managed to say.

Honoka caught the slight hesitation in Maki's voice. She smiled slightly. "Are you still nervous playing just for me?"

In truth, Maki was, but she would never admit to that. She folded her arms, even though Honoka wasn't looking. "W-well, if you're going to tease me, I guess I won't play more."

Honoka turned her body slightly to wrap her arms around Maki. "Aww, I was only joking. Please play more."

They both knew Maki was only bluffing, but Honoka wanted to tease her kouhai a little more. She saw he blush on Maki's face. _"How cute," _she thought.

Maki sighed. "Alright. Here's a new song I was working on."

Maki started playing the piano again.

_**Welcome song! Hitotsu ni naru kokoro  
Dakara koko ga watashitachi no Never ending stage**_

_(Welcome song! Our hearts become one  
So this place is our never ending stage)_

In contrast to _'Aishiteru Banzai'_ the tempo was faster and the lyrics were more cheerful. This was the first time Honoka heard Maki playing an up-tempo song on the piano just for her. The only other times she heard Maki play the piano like this was during Muse's practices. Yet, it pleased Honoka all the same.

_**Fushigi takusan mitai ne  
Kimi to isshoni kanjitai  
Son'na negai ni kiseki to chansu ga La la la LoveLive!**_

_(I want to see lots of the wonders out there  
I want to feel them together with you  
Within those wishes, miracles and chances are La la la LoveLive!)_

Sutekina deai arigatō  
Shinjiru chikara arigatō  
Yūki de ashita wa kawaru nda ne

_(Thank you for the wonderful encounter  
Thank you for the power to believe  
The force of courage will make tomorrow change)_

Maki continued to perform the rest of the song. Honoka clapped as she finished.

"Ah, that was lovely, Maki-chan. What's that song called?"

"Well... it doesn't have a name yet..."

"Oh? That's too bad.." Honoka said. But an idea popped into her head. "Hey, Maki-chan."

"What is it?"

"I think we should use this song for our next single!"

"E-eh?"

"Don't you think so?" Honoka asked excitedly. "I think it'd make a great song for us!"

"I.. You think so?"

"Of course!"

The blush returned to Maki's face. "W-well, I guess we could, then."

"Yay!"

Honoka turned to give Maki another hug. Maki smiled, pleased that Honoka liked the song that much.

"Play more?" Honoka asked.

Maki's smile took on a different meaning. "Oh, I don't know..." she said playfully.

"Eh? Why not?" Honoka whined.

"I don't really have an incentive to."

Honoka instantly realized what Maki was getting at. She used this routine the last few times they were alone in the Music Room together. Honoka took Maki's face in her hands and gave her a kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"Well?"

"That'll do for now," Maki said, still smiling. She turned back to the piano and started playing again.

_"I have a feeling we're going to be here until late again," _Honoka thought.

They continued for a few songs. Each time after a song, Maki got another kiss out of Honoka. Each time lasting a little longer or with more activity to them. Eventually, Honoka found herself pressed against the bench with Maki on top of her. For the third day in a row, Honoka's uniform was undone. The fact that they were at school still concerned Honoka, but it didn't seem to stop Maki. She continued kissing Honoka while her hands did this and that.

"Maki-chan.." Honoka tried saying.

"Yes?" Maki still didn't stop what she was doing.

"We should be careful. We're still at school after all."

"Don't worry about that. No one comes by here after school anyway. It's perfectly safe."

"Yeah, but-"

Maki silenced Honoka with another kiss. Eventually Honoka gave in, and set aside her worrying. She felt really good right about now..

"So, this is where you two have been..."

Well, until that. Both Maki and Honoka froze, and slowly turned to look at the newcomer. What they saw sent chills down their spines. It wasn't one person, but the rest of Muse were standing there. They all looked at Maki and Honoka on the bench, without their uniform shirts. Honoka's skirt was unzipped as well.

"So, you don't sneak off with Honoka-chan, right?" Nozomi asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

"I..uh.." Maki couldn't think of anything to say to help her out of this situation. The rest of Muse looked expectantly.

Honoka had an idea, though. With some effort, she pushed herself up, and she and Maki were sitting upright on the bench again. Her skirt, still unzipped, slid down a little as she sat up and turned to face them.

_"Perfect," _Honoka thought, seeing exactly the reactions she was hoping for.

"You all can understand Maki-chan's actions, can't you?" she asked them sweetly, wrapping her arms around Maki. Maki blushed.

"Well.. yeah.. but..." Eri tried to regain herself. "She had lied to..."

"I think we can let that slide. Besides," Honoka fixed her skirt and zipped it up, "now you've all seen. So no harm done."

"I...guess we can overlook this.." Umi said. Her face was red from embarrassment and now guilt.

"Wonderful." Honoka smiled, putting her hands together. "Wells why don't we practice a bit, since we're all here anyway."

The others agreed, and went to put their stuff down at the desks. Quickly Honoka turned back around and kissed Maki on the lips.

"You're welcome," she said, winking to Maki before going to collect her shirt.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD again!**

**Yup yup, for Maki's chapter it of course needed to be music filled. And you get to see their little fun that I had mentioned in the first chapter. And nothing makes a chapter funny like the irony of getting caught after they both think they're safe.**

**I also couldn't resist using lyrics since I found the English translations as well X3 It fit decently well with this chapter, I feel.**

**I realized a theme as well that I've written. Honoka can't seem to keep her clothes on. How lewd! Though expected given the story ;) Anyway, hope you've been having fun reading so far. More fun to come I hope :3**

**That's it from me, until next time~**


	5. Rain or Shine

**Warning: Potentially mature content ahead. You've been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

Surprisingly, the rest of the week went uneventfully. But yesterday, during the lunch break, Hanayo had asked Honoka to accompany her into town. Earlier today, they wandered around town. They walked in and out of stores, either looking or playing with items, but not buying anything.

Around lunch time, Hanayo asked Honoka if they could go to the park. With no reason not to, Honoka agreed. Once they got there, Hanayo took lead and brought Honoka to a nice, isolated spot among the trees.

"Wow Hanayo-chan, this is amazing!" Honoka exclaimed.

For the day, Honoka had been curious about the bag Hanayo was carrying. Once they arrived, all her questions were answered. Hanayo had laid out a blanket on the grass, then pulled out a few bentos.

"Hehe, I'm glad you think so," Hanayo said, smiling.

She pulled out a pair of chopsticks. She picked out an omelet and held it toward Honoka. Honoka didn't resist, and took the omelet in her mouth. They had a nice, peaceful lunch. Nice sunlight overhead and a very light breeze. Occasionally Hanayo would feed Honoka something from her share.

"Ah.. thanks for the food," Honoka said, setting down her chopsticks.

"I'm glad you liked it," Hanayo said happily. "Glad I made extra food just in case."

"Eheh. I'm so full.." Honoka had eaten about twice as much as Hanayo did.

"Come here," Hanayo said, patting her lap.

Too full to argue, Honoka rested her head on Hanayo's lap as she asked.

_"This feels quite nice.." _Honoka thought. She felt quite relaxed right about now.

Hanayo smiled, and started playing with Honoka's hair. Honoka had a peaceful look, closing her eyes to rest a bit. As Hanayo looked up to the sky, though, her smile turned to a frown. The weather throughout the week had been nice and sunny. The chance of it suddenly raining didn't seem likely. Yet, she checked the weather, just to be safe. And sure enough, what she saw now starting to fill the sky were rain clouds.

"Well, that figures..." she said, sighing.

"What's wrong, Hanayo-chan?" Honoka asked, opening her eyes and looking up at Hanayo.

Hanayo pointed to the sky. "Look, it might rain soon."

"Uwah... you're right. Well, we can go to my house then if you want."

Hanayo looked down at Honoka, a bit surprised. "Really?"

"Sure. We have to finish our date, right?"

Hanayo blushed slightly at the word, but still smiled. Honoka sat up, and the two of them put away the bentos and the blanket as quickly as possible. As they began walking, the rain started. Honoka had expected to be hit by rain, but as she looked up, she saw an umbrella.

"Good thing I had brought this just in case," Hanayo said.

"You really thought of everything," Honoka said, smiling.

Honoka held the umbrella while Hanayo held onto Honoka's arm. Together, they started walking toward Honoka's house. The weather had quickly changed, making Honoka and Hanayo hurry along. Finally they reached Honoka's house, and immediately went to Honoka's room. Honoka went into the bathroom to get towels before returning to Hanayo.

"Here you go," Honoka said, handing Hanayo a towel.

"Thanks."

Hanayo took the towel and started drying herself off. As she did so, she heard chattering teeth, and turned to see Honoka shivering slightly as she dried herself off. Hanayo moved closer to Honoka and started to help dry her off.

"Ah, thank you, Hanayo-chan," Honoka said.

"You should probably take a bath before you get sick," Hanayo replied.

"What about you? You look cold as welll."

"I'll be fine." Hanayo started pushing Honoka toward the door. "Go, hurry."

"Alright, alright."

Honoka went to her bathroom again and started the water for the bath. She undressed and rinsed herself off, then got into the warm bath. She instantly felt her body relax as she sat completely in the tub.

"This feels so nice.."

Honoka enjoyed the relaxing feeling for a few minutes before she heard the door open. She froze as she heard what sounded like a zipper being undead and clothes hitting the bathroom floor.

_"Don't tell me..."_

Her suspicion was correct. The door to the washroom opened, and Hanayo had stepped inside. Honoka's face flushed red as she saw Hanayo's bare features. Hanayo caught Honoka's eye as she sat down on the seat to rinse herself off. A little blush reached her face as well.

"Honoka-chan, don't stare at me like that.." she said sweetly.

"Ah-" Honoka immediately turned away. "Sorry!"

Hanayo giggled. "I was joking. I don't mind if you stare at my bare body like that."

The comment surprised Honoka. Hanayo rinsed herself off and then walked toward the tub.

"Honoka-chan, turn around please."

Honoka slowly turned as Hanayo got into the tub. She sat between Honoka's legs, and pressed the back of her body against Honoka.

"Ahh..." Hanayo said as she relaxed herself against Honoka.

"Uh.. Hanayo-chan?"

"Yes?"

"W..what are you doing?"

Hanayo turned part of her body to face Honoka. "I'm taking a bath so I don't get sick, silly," she said playfully.

"Well.. yeah.. but.."

Honoka was silenced as Hanayo pressed her lips against Honoka's. After a few moments, Hanayo pulled away, smiling.

"What were you expecting, Honoka-chan? For me to wait while you were here naked in the bath?" Hanayo's face was alight with mischief.

"Well.. I guess not," Honoka admitted.

"So you shouldn't be surprised when I do this either."

Hanayo once again kissed Honoka, while her hand took one of Honoka's breasts in her hand. Honoka felt herself actually relax as Hanayo acted. As Hanayo continued, Honoka felt something take over her. She found her hand returning the favor to Hanayo, playing with one of Hanayo's breasts. Hanayo had flinched slightly from the new feeling, but didn't stop her act. They continued for a few more moments before Hanayo finally pulled away and turned back around to rest on Honoka. Honoka wrapped an arm around Hanayo.

"Honoka-chan?" Hanayo asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?"

"Did you enjoy today?"

A smile touched Honoka's lips. "Yes, I enjoyed it very much. It was a nice date, even with the rain."

Hanayo smiled as well. "That's good."

Eventually started getting up. "I'll get out first. I'll get some clothes for you to borrow."

Hanayo nodded and let Honoka get out of the tub. Honoka dried herself off, put on a bathrobe, and left to go to her room. She first found some clothes for her to put on before getting a set for Hanayo. Some minutes later, Hanayo re-entered Honoka's room. She dressed into Honoka's clothes, and they both took a seat next to each other on the bed.

"Ah, that's right," Hanayo said, turning to Honoka. "Thank you for joining me today."

"You're welcome. I had a lot of fun today," Honoka replied.

It was still raining at this point, so Hanayo decided to stay a while longer. It was also her excuse to keep Honoka to herself longer. She laid Honoka onto the bed and started passionately kissing Honoka. They didn't do anything more than kissing though. And as the day started getting late, the rain had started to clear up. Hanayo changed back into her clothes, now that they were washed and dried, and with one more kiss from Honoka finally went home.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**I'm so sorry this chapter was very delayed. Real life can be quite hard sometimes x.x But I finally found some time to be able to write.**

**So, we return to Honoka's fluffy harem. And we are just in time for Hanayo to steal away Honoka's first official date with one of the Muse girls. And of course, taking advantage of the weather to also be the first to see Honoka in uninterrupted glory ;) What a lucky girl Hanayo is. And Honoka, for having a lovely meal made for her by Hanayo. Short chapter, but still.**

**I know this was pretty OoC for Hanayo, but I thought it'd make for a better chapter X3 After all, such a forward-acting Hanayo is pretty entertaining.**

**Alright, that's it from me, until next time~**


	6. Shrine Maidens of Paradise

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

"So, think you can you help?"

"I... I guess so.."

The purple-haired girl clapped her hands together. "Yay," She said, smiling. She grabbed hold of the younger girl's wrist and pulled her out of the shop. "I'm borrowing her for the day, thank you!" she called to the counter.

Honoka turned to the counter as well. Her mother simply smiled and waved goodbye to her. And just like that, Honoka had been snatched up by Nozomi. After a bit of walking, Nozomi had released her hold on Honoka's wrist, and they continued side-by-side. Honoka looked up to her senpai.

_"She's in a good mood this morning," _she thought, admiring the bright smile Nozomi currently had on her face.

Nozomi noticed Honoka's stare. "I don't mind that you stare but watch where you're walking first," she said.

"Ah, sorry," Honoka said, immediately turning her attention back in front of her. After some time, Honoka spoke up again. "Nozomi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you asking me to help out the shrine work today?"

"I'm sure you're a smart enough girl to figure at least that part out," Nozomi said playfully.

"But, I know nothing about the things you do at the shrine. Won't it be trouble to have to teach me everything?"

"Not at all. And in any case, it's usually not that busy, so you have nothing to worry about."

"If you say so.." But Honoka wasn't quite convinced. She didn't want to burden Nozomi in any way.

"Relax," Nozomi said, catching Honoka's worries. "I'll treat you to something afterwards, alright?"

Honoka perked up a little. "Alright," she replied, smiling. She decided to trust Nozomi's words.

The rest of the walk had been rather peaceful. It was another bright and sunny day. Honoka looked up and noted that there weren't any clouds. She hoped that, unlike yesterday, it would stay that way this time. Eventually the two of them made it to the shrine Nozomi helps out at. Nozomi led Honoka to a room inside the back building.

"Here, this should fit you," Nozomi said, handing Honoka a spare outfit.

"Thanks," Honoka replied. She took the outfit, but didn't start changing.

Nozomi changed into her outfit before she noticed Honoka giving her a confused look. Nozomi wasn't sure why at first, but she quickly realized why Honoka looked confused.

"You haven't worn a shrine maiden outfit, right?"

Honoka nodded. "Could you help me?"

Nozomi smiled and moved closer to Honoka. Honoka took a step back, catching a glint in Nozomi's eyes.

"D- don't do anything weird.."

Nozomi froze for a second, but her smile widened. "I've been found out, huh?" She giggled. "Alright, you have my word."

Nozomi helped Honoka change into the outfit. She held her word and didn't do anything to Honoka. However, Honoka did catch her stealing a few glances. Eventually, Honoka was dressed into the outfit. Nozomi replaced Honoka's usual hair tie with a red ribbon to complete the outfit. She stepped back as she finished.

"Is it okay?" Honoka asked slowly.

Nozomi hadn't said anything since she stepped back. She had been looking up and down Honoka. A smile had settled on her face and a light red reached her cheek.

"Beautiful," she finally replied.

Honoka noticed Nozomi's voice was a little distant. "Nozomi-chan?"

"Alright," Nozomi said, back in her normal tone, putting her hands together. "Come with me."

Nozomi moved passed Honoka and opened the door.

_"Eh?"_ Honoka was a little surprised by Nozomi's behavior. She had expected a little teasing at the least, but nothing Nozomi usually would have done happened.

"Come on, Honoka-chan."

Honoka snapped out of her thought and followed Nozomi. Nozomi led Honoka back to the front of the shrine, handing her the broom she brought with her.

"Okay, we'll keep things easy. Just sweep aside any leaves and keep the pathway clean. Also," Nozomi turned and pointed to the donation box at the front building. "See that?"

Honoka followed Nozomi's point and nodded.

"If people come by to donate, make sure to thank them. If they ask about anything else, try to find me. Got it?"

Honoka went over her tasks before nodding again.

"Good." Nozomi walked away, but turned after a few steps. "Smile. It won't look good if a shrine maiden looks bored," and she continued walking after that.

Honoka looked after Nozomi until she disappeared into the building. She then turned to start sweeping. It was quiet for the first few minutes, but Honoka had something occupying her mind.

"Nozomi-chan seems.. different," she said to herself.

Another few minutes, and she snapped out of her thoughts in time to hear some coins fall into the donation box. As the woman walked back down the pathway, Honoka bowed to her.

"Thank you for your patronage."

The woman smiled back as she continued walking. Honoka continued her sweeping. A few more people came by to donate, and she thanked them as she was told to. A few times, Honoka noticed Nozomi hurrying between the shrine buildings, sometimes carrying things. One of the most recent times, Honoka had called out to Nozomi.

"Nozomi-chan!"

Nozomi stopped, and hurried toward Honoka. "Yes, Honoka-chan? Something wrong?"

"Well, no.. I was just wondering if you need some help."

Nozomi shook her head, and smiled to Honoka. "Thanks, but no thanks. I need you to stay out here for people who donate."

"But-"

Nozomi gave Honoka a stern look, and Honoka stopped herself.

"O-okay. I understand."

"Good," Nozomi smiled once more before turning back and hurrying into one of the shrine buildings.

As she watched Nozomi disappear into the building, Honoka finally realized what had been bothering her about Nozomi.

_"She takes this quite seriously.."_

Nozomi's usual playful behavior was gone. She was very focused on everything she was working on. Honoka had never really seen Nozomi do serious work before, outside of Muse. At first Honoka thought Nozomi was using this as an excuse to spend time with her. But now, she realized that she realized that Nozomi really did need the help. After all, Honoka hasn't seen another shrine maiden here since they arrived.

Honoka's thoughts were once again interrupted by the sound of coins falling into the donation box. She turned as the group of middle school students were walking back from the shrine.

"Thank you for your patronage," she said, bowing.

The rest of the day went by easily. A fair amount of people came by and donated, but no one came by that she needed to call Nozomi for help. The sun shined brightly into the afternoon. Nozomi came out with a bucket and walked to Honoka.

"How have things been?" she asked.

"Fine," Honoka replied. "People came by to donate, but that's all."

"Good." Nozomi handed the bucket of water to Honoka. "Here. Just sprinkle water along the path, and you'll be done for the day."

Honoka nodded. She turned to start sprinkling water while Nozomi went back inside to finish up her work. After a bit of time, Honoka finished. She placed the bucket by the donation box and went to the back room to change. As she opened the door, she found Nozomi already inside.

"Ah, Honoka-chan," she said as Honoka enetered. "Finished?"

"Mhm. You too?"

"Yup. Finally done though."

"What were you doing all day?"

Nozomi gave Honoka a thoughtful look before she answered. "I was doing more of the official work. You've noticed no one else was here today right?"

Honoka nodded. "Where was everyone?"

"There aren't many people here. I help out at this shrine because there are only two others here. And today they had to go out of town for something. So I covered their jobs, and I had you do what I usually do."

"Oh..." was all Honoka could say.

Nozomi nodded. "So, thank you. Thank you very much for helping me today, Honoka-chan."

Honoka smiled. "No, it was my pleasure. I'll gladly help you out again if you need it."

"That's really kind of you."

"After seeing how hard you were working today, it's the least I can do for you."

"Oh, there's other things you can do for me." A smile touched Nozomi's face.

Honoka noticed that Nozomi's usual, playful smile had returned. As nice as it was to see Nozomi so serious, Honoka couldn't help but relax seeing Nozomi back to her normal self. Nozomi stepped up to Honoka and they shared a kiss. Nozomi stepped back after a few moments.

"You should hurry and get changed. I still owe you for helping me today."

"Ah, I forgot about that."

They changed out of the shrine maiden outfits and left the shrine. As they walked to town, Honoka hugged Nozomi's arm. Nozomi was a little surprised by Honoka. Usually she and the rest of Muse would be hugging Honoka's arm to them, not the other way around. Honoka looked up and noticed Nozomi's blush.

"You earned it today," Honoka said, smiling.

Nozomi was rendered speechless, and only continued walking until they got to town

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, even though not much happened. It's also nice to write Nozomi being serious rather than joking or perverted all the time. And of course to keep things light-hearted we throw in that ending.. haha. Anyway, I apologize if this chapter wasn't as exciting as the others.**

**By the way, if you get the reference with the chapter title, special props to you and I'll love you forever :D haha.**

**Ok, that's it from me, until next time~**


	7. Fruits Dance

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

Another typical school day came and went. After the teacher left, Honoka put her notebook back into her back and quickly left the classroom. She made her way to the front of the school.

"Ah, Honoka-chan!" Rin called out, waving as she spotted Honoka.

Honoka made her way to Rin by the steps.

"Shall we go?" she asked.

Rin nodded. Together they walked down the steps and made their way to the train station. They found some seats and as they sat down Rin rested herself against Honoka.

"So where are we going?" Honoka asked.

"There's this new karaoke bar that opened in Akihabara. I want to try it out!" Rin said happily.

"Karaoke, huh.." Honoka said smiling. "Sounds nice."

"Honoka-chan.."

As Honoka turned to Rin, Rin lifted her head and planted her lips against Honoka's. Honoka got over her momentary shock to return the kiss. Rin let the kiss linger for a few seconds before pulling away and resting herself against Honoka once more.

Honoka looked to Rin. _"It's rare to see her this peaceful," _she thought. _"It's kind of cute.."_

The rest of the ride passed by silently as they enjoyed each other's company.

"We're finally here!" Rin exclaimed as they left the train station.

Honoka smiled. _"Back to normal."_

"Come on, Honoka-chan!"

Rin turned, taking Honoka by the hand and started leading her. They walked down a few streets before Rin finally led them into a building. Honoka looked around, a little surprised. Despite being newly opened, there wasn't a lot of people waiting. They waited patiently, and after a few minutes they were given a room to use.

Honoka looked around as they entered. It was a slightly big room, as far as karaoke places go. A couch ran along one wall and curved along both corners. A table sat in between the couch. On one end of the couch sat a cooler. Honoka walked over to it and found it was full of bottled water. Against the opposite wall from the couch was a large television and the karaoke machine. Honoka recognized it as one of the newest models being advertised in Akihabara.

"Hey, Rin-chan?" Honoka asked.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering.. you said this place just opened right? Why aren't there more people?"

Rin giggled, causing Honoka to turn to her.

"Oh, it's not open to the public yet." Rin pulled out an envelope from her hand bag. "I got this from one of the employees. It lets us in early to try things out."

"So.. it's like we're testing things out?"

"Yup! Pretty neat, huh?"

Honoka nodded. "Well, how about we get to singing?"

After grabbing some waters and order some snacks, Rin turned on the TV and got the machine started. Starting with Honoka, they took turns trying out solo songs. After a couple of songs, they took a break to eat.

"Let me take the next song," Rin said excitedly.

"Sure," Honoka said before taking another sip of water.

Happily, Rin got up. She selected the next song. "This song is one of my favorites," she said before the song started. The music started playing, and Rin entered after a few seconds

_Chisana shigunaru Rin rin Ring a bell_  
_Kikoetara unazuite o henji kudasai_

_Fushigi sagashidasu saino mezamete yo_  
_Mainichi dokidoki shitaikedo_  
_Kimi no koto janai… mattaku chigaukara!_  
_Ii wake mitaidehen na kibun?_

_Yappari hanashikakete_  
_Itsumodori waraou_  
_Chotto dake (chotto dake) kodo ga (hayai no)_  
_Tokimeki nande? Nande?_

_Hajimaritaku naru Rin rin ring a bell_  
_Okashi na… koi janai mon!_  
_Chisana shigunaru Rin rin ring a bell_  
_Kikoenai furi shite mo nari tsudzukemashita_

_Fujiyu kanjitara sanpo shite miyou_  
_Ryoashi fuwafuwa ukaredasu_  
_Kimi wa inai ka na… zettai inaidesho!_  
_Guzen acchattara donna kibun?_

_Gakkari shitakunai no_  
_Kyomi ga nai tte kao de_  
_Honto wa ne (honto wa ne) kitai ga (tsurai no)_  
_Yumemite ii no? Ii no?_

_Tashikametaku naru Ran ran rendezvous_  
_Tanoshi na… koi mitai janai?_  
_Kokoro wa karafuru Ran ran rendezvous_  
_Atsuku naru hoppeta ga shojiki sugiru yo_

_Hajimaritaku naru Rin rin ring a bell_  
_Okashi na… hen da hen da yo?_  
_Chisana shigunaru Rin rin ring a bell_  
_Kikoenai furi shite mo nari tsudzukemashita_  
_O henji kudasai…!_

Throughout the song, Rin seem to put more and more enthusiasm into her voice. Rin also started to dance after the first part of the song, which surprised Honoka a bit. Honoka gave a big applause as the song ended.

"That was amazing, Rin-chan!" she said.

"T-thanks," Rin said, a little tired. She sat back onto the couch.

"You really do love that song, don't you?"

"Ahah... yeah.. It's-"

"I know."

Rin looked to Honoka surprised. "You do?"

"You can relate to it well, huh?"

Rin smiled and nodded.

Honoka stood up. "Here, I'll sing a few songs so you can rest."

Honoka got up now and started to sing. Following Rin's example, she tried to put more energy in as she sang. It wasn't as easy, because she didn't know some of the older songs as well. Still, Honoka managed something, and the smile and applause Rin gave her was reassuring.

Once Rin felt she rested enough, she stood back up. She opened up the songbook to a certain page and showed it to Honoka.

"Want to try singing this together?" Rin asked.

Honoka looked at the song. She wasn't sure at first, but Rin gave her a pleading look, and Honoka gave in. "Okay, we can try it."

Delighted, Rin pulled Honoka up from the couch. Rin entered the song in and they each grabbed a microphone. The music started slowly, and Honoka took the first part.

_Amai Fruits dance dandan rizumu kawaru_  
_Isoide yo_  
_Ne watashi no koto o mitete_  
_Tsukamaenakucha furimukanai wa_  
_Oikake raretai_  
_Dakedo iwanai dakedo ienai_  
_Jaa, nee?_

_Kuru tto kuru tto kuru tto mawarou_  
_Kuru tto kuru tto odoroyo_

_Nani mo kamo shinsen na koto ga shitai_  
_Surubeki wa osoraku binetsu na love_  
_Shiranai na? Dare ga kuru no ka na?_  
_Kajitsunara torareru no macchau no_

_Katai kiiro? momo iro ni seicho_  
_Yurete furue teru_  
_Sa kimi ga te o nobaseba… yes!_

_Amai Fruits dance dandan rizumu kawaru_  
_Isoide yo_  
_Ne watashi no koto o mitete_  
_Tsukamaenakucha furimukanai wa_  
_Oikake raretai_  
_Dakedo iwanai dakedo ienai_

_Jaa, nee?_  
_Kuru tto kuru tto kuru tto mawarou_  
_Kuru tto kuru tto odoroyo_

Something felt natural about this song to Honoka, and she easily got herself into the song. Rin was enthusiastic as well, and their movements showed it as they started to move to the song.

_Wasurenai zanshin na hibi ga hoshii_  
_Nozomunara dekiru no himitsu no Kiss_  
_Hayasugiru? Ie chotto nara ii?_  
_Kajitsu ni mo toge ga aru chui shite_

_Aoi kaori? tabegoro ni henshin_  
_Sotto furete mite_  
_Mou kimi wa mayo wa nai de… please!_

_Natsu no Passionate jin jin atsuku moeru_  
_Tomaranai_  
_Ne watashi hajikeru kisetsu_  
_Igaina hodo ni tsuyoki ni natte_  
_Dakishime raretai_  
_Demo ne hajirai demo ne hazukashi_  
_Sou, ne?_

_Kura tto kura tto kura tto hageshi_  
_Kura tto kura tto make sou yo_

Out of nowhere, Rin had snatched Honoka's mic from her hand and then jumped on the couch.

"Rin-chan!"

Honoka, not stopping to think about what was going on, jumped to the couch after Rin, but Rin had stepped away. A few more quick back and forth movements were exchanged before Honoka caught Rin. Still smiling, Rin easily handed the mic back to Honoka as the intermission period ended and the next lines came up.

_Nagisa o suberu shiroi fune doori sugiru made ni_  
_Kimi to no kyori ga chijimu yo ni to_  
_Mabuta tojimashou mou sukoshi… mou sukoshi…_

_Natsu no Passionate jin jin atsuku moeru_  
_Tomaranai_  
_Ne watashi hajikeru kisetsu_  
_Igaina hodo ni tsuyoki ni natte_  
_Dakishime raretai_  
_Demo ne hajirai demo ne hazukashi_  
_Sou, ne?_

_Kura tto kura tto kura tto hageshi_  
_Kura tto kura tto make sou yo_

_Passionate jin jin atsuku moeru_  
_Fruits dance dandan rizumu kawaru_

They had both used even more energy to finish the song, and had collapsed onto the floor by the end of it.

"That..was.. fun.." Honoka said between breaths.

Rin tried to say something, but it was muffled as she spoke into the ground. She was too tired to roll over onto her back.

"Rin-chan?" Honoka asked, hearing the funny sound of Rin trying to talk into the carpet.

Rin finally rolled over. She smiled to Honoka. "Nothing, nothing," she said sweetly.

Honoka was curious now what Rin had said, but she decided to leave it alone.

They sang a few more songs once they had rested enough to get up. Eventually, their throats were getting soar, and they decided to call it a day. They left the karaoke place and headed back to the train station. Rin took hold of Honoka's arm as they walked.

"Thanks for inviting me, Rin-chan," Honoka said as they sat down in the train.

"You're welcome," Rin replied. "Had fun?"

Honoka nodded. "Yup! We should come back with everyone else some time when it really opens."

"Yeah. We should sing that song for everyone as well."

"Let's sing that first though, so we aren't tired before we get to it."

They both laughed. Honoka gave Rin a kiss before they settled into comfortable silence the rest of the ride home.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**Firstly, I'm soo sorry I haven't updated recently T.T I've been sick the last few days and haven't been able to write much. I finally feel well enough to be on my laptop again. And then I read a few stories that made me really want to get this chapter done for you all. I hope it was still a good chapter.**

**If you can't tell, I really like Honoka and Rin's duo single. I've used Honoka's solo song "Someday of My Life" already before, and I used the other two songs on that album here. Rin's solo song, "Koi no Shigunaru, Rin rin rin!" and their duet, "Mermaid Festa vol. 2 ~Passionate~" for those that don't know. The chapter title is also a reference to the duet, as you can now see.**

**For those that haven't seen the New Years 2013 Love Live, in the middle of Mermaid Festa, Emi (Honoka's voice actor) chases around Riho (Rin's VA) a little. That's where the little scene with Honoka and Rin jumping on the couch comes from. Emi and Riho are so cute, by the way X3**

**Ok, I'm done. See ya next time~**


	8. Anemone Heart

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

"Come with me."

Before Honoka could even answer, Umi had grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the classroom. Kotori was left in her seat with a confused look as she saw her friends quickly leave. Umi led Honoka down the hall and up a few flight of stairs. Eventually, they ended up on the roof. Umi finally released Honoka's hand.

"Why are we up here, Umi-chan?" Honoka asked as she stepped onto the rooftop.

"To eat lunch, of course," Umi replied. She checked the stairs once more before closing the door behind her.

"But why here?"

"It's more private this way."

"Okay.. but I didn't get lunch yet."

"Don't worry, I have yours right here."

Honoka turned back to look at Umi, and finally noticed the bag in her hand. Honoka walked back up to Umi, looking at the bag. She saw the top of one of the bento boxes inside. Umi took a half step back. Honoka looked back up to Umi curiously, and noticed Umi's face was slightly red.

"Umi-chan? Are you okay? Your face is a little red."

"A-ah. I'm fine. Come on, let's eat."

Umi and Honoka took a seat as Umi took out the two bentos. There were a few sandwiches and onigiri in one bento. In the other was a few vegetables and chicken.

_"Wow, this looks good,"_ Honoka thought, looking at the bentos.

She grabbed one of the sandwiches and took a bite. Umi looked anxiously as she watched Honoka chew, and finally swallow.

"W-well..?" Umi asked nervously.

"Did you make all this?" Honoka asked.

Umi nodded slowly, getting more nervous.

Honoka broke a smile. "It's wonderful, Umi-chan!"

Umi let out a huge sigh of relief. "T-thanks. Don't do that again, Honoka-chan.."

Honoka tilted her head slightly. "Do what?"

"Don't make me nervous like that!"

"Eh? Why would Umi-chan be nervous?" A different smile touched Honoka's lips as an idea popped into her mind.

"B-because..." Umi looked down as she fiddled with her skirt.

"You don't need to be nervous. Haven't you tried your food? It's delicious! Here."

Umi looked back up. Honoka had scooted herself closer to Umi, and was holding a sandwich toward her. Umi also noticed that it was the sandwich Honoka had eaten earlier.

"Ah... Honoka-chan..."

"Come on."

Umi thought about it a little more before finally taking the sandwich. She took a bite, admiring her work from this morning.

"I'm glad it turned out good," Umi said to herself, though Honoka could hear.

Honoka grabbed a pair of chopsticks. She picked out an omelet and held it to Umi.

"Here, ah-"

"Wait.."

Honoka gave Umi a look. Seeing that, Umi couldn't try and resist anymore. She let Honoka feed her the omelet. Honoka gave a satisfied smile before she picked up another omelet and ate it herself. As she finished it, Umi had taken the other pair of chopsticks. She grabbed an omelet and went to bring it to Honoka.

"Ah-"

Honoka opened her mouth and waited, which surprised Umi. But she fed Honoka the omelet. Honoka smiled as she ate it. They continued as they finished the rest of the food. Honoka kept a smile the entire time, which relaxed Umi as time went on.

They finished the bentos fairly quickly, and had some time left before the lunch break ended. Umi finished putting away the bento boxes.

"Thanks for the food," Honoka said as she put her hands together.

Umi smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Shall we head back to the classroom now?"

"No, we still have some time left."

Umi sat next to Honoka and rested against Honoka's side, closing her eyes and enjoying the comfort. Honoka smiled as she looked onto Umi's peaceful face.

_"Umi-chan is cute like this."_

That was a thought Honoka seemed to be having a lot about her fellow Muses recently. No matter who it was, she found something cute or appealing about each of them when she spent alone time with them. It felt a little different right now though, but Honoka wasn't quite sure why. Still, Honoka moved her face closer to Umi's. She knew Umi wasn't sleeping, she just had her eyes closed.

"Here's another thanks for lunch," Honoka said quietly.

Before Umi could figure out what that meant, Honoka had pressed her lips against Umi's. Umi's eyes shot open in surprise. Her eyes confirmed the feeling, Honoka was kissing Umi. After a few moments, Umi had recovered from the surprise, and relaxed into the kiss.

They held together like that for some time before Honoka finally pulled away, in time for them to both hear the warning bell sound. They stood still a little longer, resting in a warm embrace, before finally getting up to return to class.

* * *

Later, after class, Umi had left before the others for archery practice. As Honoka put the last of her things back into her bag, Kotori arrived by her desk.

"Shall we go home?" she asked, a soft smile on her face.

"Sure," Honoka said as she stood up.

Together they made their way out of the school.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Kotori asked Honoka as they walked.

"Well.." Honoka said, thinking. "Oh, I have to help out with my family's shop today."

"Oh.." Kotori sighed. "I guess that means we can't hang out today."

Honoka looked surprised at Kotori's sudden change in mood. It wasn't like Kotori to get upset this easily. Honoka quickly thought of something to cheer her up.

"Well, did you want to help out as well? We could spend a little time together after if you'd like."

"Really?" Kotori asked.

"Of course. I'm sure my family won't mind."

"Then I'd love to!"

Honoka smiled seeing Kotori's bright smile return to her face. Kotori got a little closer to Honoka to grab hold of her arm. They walked the rest of the way together like this.

"Ah, there you are Honoka-chan," Honoka's mom said as they entered the shop. "Ah, hello Kotori-chan."

"Hello, Kousaka-san," Kotori said, bowing slightly.

"Mom, is it alright if Kotori helps out today?" Honoka asked.

"Of course. That would be really appreciated," her mom responded. "Some sweets should be finished now. Can you two bring them out then start on the next batch?"

Honoka and Kotori nodded, and proceeded to the back of the store, where the Kousakas lived. Kotori brought the tray out to the front while Honoka went to get started on the sweets. Once Kotori returned, Honoka showed her what she needed to do, and they proceeded to make the sweets.

They worked at it for a few hours before Honoka's dad came in and told them they were done for the day. Relieved, the two of them went to Honoka's room. Honoka fell onto the soft comfort of her bed.

"Ah, this feels nice," she said happily.

Kotori giggled as she sat on the bed next to Honoka. She looked at Honoka's smiling face, eyes closed, as she lay on the bed.

"Honoka-chan.." Kotori said after a while, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" came Honoka's response.

"It's about earlier... where did you and Umi-chan go during lunch today?"

Honoka froze where she lay. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell her or not.

"Ah.. well.. Umi-chan wanted to show me something."

"And it took all of lunch?"

_"...I probably should have thought that through more..." _Honoka thought to herself. She gave an awkward laugh to try and shake it off.

"What did you two do during lunch?"

"N-nothing..." Honoka tried saying.

Kotori moved on top of Honoka.

"Really?"

"R-really.." but Kotori was looking Honoka straight in the eye, and Honoka couldn't take it any longer. "Well, we kissed... but that's all!"

Kotori stared at Honoka for a little longer. Eventually she let out a sigh.

"Alright, I believe you."

Honoka let out a sigh of her own, relieved that this little interrogation was over.

"So." Kotori said.

"So?"

"You're going to make it up to me."

"Eh?"

Kotori leaned closer, and pressed her lips against Honoka's. Relieved it was just a kiss, Honoka relaxed as she kissed Kotori back. Kotori felt Honoka ease up, and took the time to undo the buttons of Honoka's school shirt. Honoka didn't notice until she felt Kotori move the shirt aside. Honoka's body twitched as she felt Kotori's touch against her skin. Kotori, knowing Honoka as well as she did, slid her fingers along Honoka's skin, across her sensitive spots. Honoka squirmed, or tried to, as Kotori sitting on top of her made it hard for her to move her body much.

Eventually, Kotori stopped playing with Honoka's body. But their lips stayed locked in a kiss even after, only stopping briefly to breath. After a few more minutes, Kotori finally pulled away, sitting straight up though still on Honoka. They both were breathing a little harder. Kotori smiled.

"I think that will do. Thank you for that, Honoka-chan," Kotori said sweetly.

"Y-yeah.." Honoka managed a smile as well.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**Ah, my apologies that this chapter took a while to get posted. I had trouble getting solid ideas down, and decided to watch an anime to take a break. Since the season had finished, I watched Strike the Blood over the weekend. Loved it, by the way. Eheh.**

**As for the chapter itself, I didn't plan on combining two characters' chapters into one. I wanted each chapter to focus on one of the girls' time with Honoka. But as you can see, these would have been short for stand-alone chapters. And since one would have led right into the other, I decided that for just this once, I would combine them.**

**For those keeping track, we have one last character that will get her own chapter. Then we have a fun chapter or two after that. Hope you'll stick around for those :3**

**That's it from me. Until next time~**


	9. All According to Plan

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

"Wow, it's bright now."

Honoka shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand. She quickly felt the warmth from the sun as she stepped out from the building. Honoka gave a little stretch.

"Did you like the movie, Honoka-chan?" Eri asked as she joined Honoka where she stretched.

"Yeah. It was really cute," Honoka said with a smile.

"Right?" Eri smiled as well. "Glad you liked it."

"So, what are we doing next?"

"Let's look at some of the stores. We can walk off all that popcorn you just ate."

"Eheh..." Honoka held her hands to her stomach. "But... you said it was okay..."

The two of them laughed before they started walking. Along the way, Honoka had taken hold of Eri's arm, getting a little blush from Eli. One of the first stores they entered was a clothing store. They walked around for a bit as they looked at some dresses. One caught Honoka's eye, so she stopped to pick it up. Eri noticed Honoka had stopped, and went back to see why.

"That's a nice looking dress," Eri said. It was a simple white dress.

Honoka didn't respond. She just continued to stare at the dress she held. Eri looked at Honoka, a little concerned that she hasn't responded.

"Honoka-chan?"

Honoka still didn't answer. Instead, she took Eri by the hand and started leading her along.

"A-ah," Eri said, both from surprise from suddenly being pulled and slight embarrassment. "Honoka-chan? Where are we going?"

"To get some things," Honoka finally answered.

Honoka's actions were confusing Eri. Honoka kept leading them, picking some stuff up as they went. She picked up a decorative flower, a tiara, and a small necklace. She somehow managed to carry these strange things plus the hanger for the dress in one hand, as she would grab Eri's hand with her other once she found what she needed and started walking again. Finally, the two of them ended up at the fitting rooms.

"Oh, so you wanted to try the dress on with those things?" Eri asked Honoka.

Honoka shook her head, then handed everything to Eri. "No, I wanted you to try everything on."

Eri took a half step back. "E-eh?"

Honoka made her trademark pout. "Please?"

"A-alright.."

Defeated, Eri took the dress and accessories from Honoka and went into the fitting room. After a few minutes, Eri stepped out to show Honoka. Honoka took in the sight.

"I was right. You look amazing in that, Eri-chan," Honoka said, satisfied.

If the blush was only light when Eri stepped out, it intensified with that compliment.

"T-thanks," Eri said.

"Eheh, it kind of looks like a wedding dress."

"Eh?" Eri looked down at the dress. "Y-yeah.. I guess so."

"You would probably make a lovely bride."

If Eri's face wasn't very red yet, well now it was. She couldn't collect her thoughts enough to respond or even thank Honoka for the compliment. She could just stand there and smile.

"Well, unless you're going to buy that, you should probably change out of it now so we can continue our date," Honoka said after a little while.

That snapped Eri out of her thoughts. She turned back to change out of the dress and back into her clothes. As they put everything back, Eri made a mental note of where to find everything the next time she can come back.

The rest of the stores they went in and out were less eventful than Honoka's little dress-up idea. They saw a few interesting things here and there, but otherwise they didn't stay in any other store very long.

Eri checked her watch. She decided now is about a good time. She took hold of Honoka's hand to start leading her.

"Eh? Where are we going, Eri-chan?" Honoka asked.

"It's time for lunch, and I have a specific place in mind," Eri responded.

They made their way down a few streets. Eventually they ended up at a cafe. They entered, and Eri got them a table for two. They sat down, and Honoka looked at a menu. She read through the names of the items, noticing something common about them.

_"Hmm.. these names are a little strange.. It's almost like this is a-"_

"Hello, are you two ready to order?"

Honoka snapped out of her thoughts as a waitress arrived.

"Honoka, are you ready?" Eri asked.

"Uh.." Honoka quickly looked at the menu again. "Y-yeah, I'm ready."

They ordered their food and the waitress walked away. As she did, a thought popped into Honoka's head.

"Ah, I forgot to order a drink," she said, realizing they weren't asked their drinks.

"That's alright, I took care of that," Eri replied with a smile.

"Oh? Thanks, Eri-chan."

Honoka relaxed herself a little. She told herself she was just over-thinking things. However, their drinks came out, and Honoka's suspicion rose again. It was a single drink, a milkshake by the looks of it. But with two straws.

"Here you are. Enjoy," the waitress said as she placed the glass on the table before leaving.

Honoka looked at the drink a little more before she looked to Eri.

"Eri-chan.. I'm just curious, what kind of cafe is this?"

Eri's smile widened slightly. "Did you think I'd take you to a regular cafe? This is a couple's cafe."

"I see.. That explains the names of all the items."

"Are you mad?"

Honoka shook her head. "No, no, it's not that! Just a little surprised."

She looked at the drink again. She was getting a bit thirsty.

"So, let's start on the drink?" Honoka asked.

Eri, though slightly surprised, smiled. They each took one of the straws and began drinking the milkshake. Both of them blushed slightly as they drank.

"We must look like a couple now because of this," Honoka said as they sat back.

"Y-yeah..."

Honoka noticed Eri was still very red. Even though it was her idea, Eri still was very embarrassed at the thought.

_"How cute.. She planned all this yet it still embarrasses her."_

Honoka gave a reassuring smile to Eri, which helped Eri ease herself. The rest of their meal wasn't anything very special. But Honoka decided to move her chair closer to Eri. As Eri was starting to wonder why, Honoka cut off a bit of her sandwich and held the piece up to Eri. Eri let Honoka feed her, and following that lead, took some of her own food and fed it to Honoka.

They fed each other a few more bites. Then, Honoka took one of the napkins. She wiped her mouth with it, then turned to wipe Eri's. Eri, surprised, moved back slightly.

"W-what are you doing?" Eri asked.

"Wiping your mouth," Honoka answered simply.

"But why-"

Eri was silenced as Honoka's lips pressed against hers. The kiss only lasted a few second before Honoka pulled back.

"For that," She said. "As thanks for this date today."

Once again, Eri couldn't find the words to say anything. As much as she planned today, she didn't expect Honoka to act the way she was all day. Yet, she didn't really mind. Either way, she got to have a date with Honoka, and that pleased Eri all the same.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**Well, didja like the chapter? Let me know your thoughts~**

**Of course we had to have a more traditional date chapter with a movie and lunch together. And who better to plan this out than Eri? Honoka decided not to let Eri have all the fun though ;)**

**If you wanna see the fanart that Eri's outfit is based off of, check my fanfic profile for my dropbox link. It's under 'the center of muse' folder, ch9 :3**

**Hope you've liked the randomness so far in this fic. The next 2 chapters should be surprising and fun as well. Hope you'll look forward to it!**

**That's all from me, until next time~**


	10. Fun at the Mall

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

Honoka once again found herself in town. It was Saturday today, and a nice sunny one at that. Honoka had actually planned to stay home today. But, a certain two girls decided to mess with that plan for today.

"Honoka, come on!"

"Yeah Onee-chan, hurry up!"

Today, Honoka was accompanied by the little-sister duo of Arisa, Eri's younger sister, and Yukiho, her own younger sister. Last night, Yukiho had told Honoka that she needed to come with her and Arisa to the mall. But she wouldn't give Honoka a reason, and just asked until Honoka finally said yes.

Honoka sped her walk a little to catch up to Yukiho and Arisa. The three of them soon made it to the mall.

"So, do I get to know why I'm here yet?" Honoka asked.

Yukiho shook her head. "Nope, not yet."

"Come on," Arisa said, taking hold of Honoka's hand. "Let's look in that store first!"

Arisa pulled Honoka excitedly to one of the stores before Honoka had any time to react. Yukiho laughed before quickening her pace to keep up with them.

Honoka looked around as they entered the store. It was another clothing store, but a bit smaller than the one she and Eri went to in town a few days ago. The three of them walked around, picking up a few different outfits. They never went to try them on, the two younger girls just wanted to look.

"Because we don't have much money," Yukiho responded when Honoka asked why they only looked.

"Yeah. This way we won't be tempted to spend anything," Arisa said, putting the shirt she just picked up back in the pile.

They continued walking around the store. A few minutes later, something caught Yukiho's eye on a nearby stand, and she hurried to it.

"Ah, Arisa-chan look at these!"

Arisa hurried over to join Yukiho. Honoka kept her pace and eventually joined the two younger girls.

"These are so cute!" Arisa said.

Honoka looked at what the they were looking at. It was a pair of bracelets, each one had two flowers as the main design.

Yukiho turned to Honoka. "Onee-chan, can you get these for us?"

"Why do I have to buy it for you two?" Honoka asked.

"Well.. we don't have enough for it ourselves."

"Well then-"

"Please?" Arisa asked.

To Honoka's surprise, both Yukiho and Arisa gave her pleading looks. She kept looking between the two of them, and eventually she gave in.

"Alright, alright. I'll pay for it," Honoka said.

Delighted, Arisa went to give Honoka a hug, catching her a little off-guard. Once Arisa had let go, the three of them walked to the front to the registers. Yukiho and Arisa put them on as soon as they were paid for

"Thanks, Onee-chan," Yukiho said as they walked out of the store.

"Yeah, yeah.." Honoka said, giving a small sigh.

"Don't worry, we'll pay for lunch," Arisa said.

"It'll have to be cheap, though," Yukiho said.

Honoka's stomach growled softly. She put her hands on her stomach. "T-that's fine. Can we eat soon?"

Yukiho and Arisa both laughed. Then the three of them started walking, Yukiho slightly ahead to lead the way. They ended up at one of Yukiho's preferred fast-food restaurants. Her reason was because of the amount of money her and Arisa had. Honoka didn't mind, just as long as they could eat. They got their food and sat down at a table.

"So Muse is going to the Nishikino beach house during the break?" Arisa asked as they ate.

Honoka nodded, putting down her drink. "Mhm. Everyone thought it would be fun to go again, but without having to do training."

"Sounds nice," Yukiho said. She took another bite of her burger.

"Yeah, I wish-" Arisa started, but she got distracted. She scooted closer to Yukiho.

"Wha-" Yukiho was about to say.

"You have a little sauce on your cheek. Here let me get it." Arisa took a napkin and wiped Yukiho's cheek clean.

"Ah.. T-thanks.." Yukiho blushed slightly.

"Of course," Arisa responded, giving a big smile.

"Hmm.. you two are very close, aren't you?" Honoka said, eyeing the two curiously.

"Well of course, we-" Arisa started to say.

Yukiho covered Arisa's mouth, "N-no, you're just imagining things."

"You two are dating, aren't you?" Honoka asked, a smile growing on her face.

Arisa finally managed to remove Yukihos hand from over her mouth. "See? I told you she would figure it out," she said to Yukiho.

Yukiho sighed. "I guess you're right." Then turning to Honoka, "Yes, Onee-chan. We are."

"And that's why you two wanted those matching bracelets that badly, huh?"

They both nodded. Honoka laughed a little, finding it a little amusing. However, Yukiho and Arisa's faces turned a little bit more serious.

"Well, since we're on this topic.." Arisa said.

"Onee-chan, what's going on between you and Muse?" Yukiho asked.

Honoka froze for a second once the question registered in her head. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, we've noticed you have been spending a lot of alone time with the others lately," Arisa explained.

"They all like you, don't they?" Yukiho asked.

Honoka looked at them both in surprise. "...You could tell, huh?"

Arisa nodded. "Onee-chan has been talking about you a lot more lately."

"And they have been around our home a lot more recently," Yukiho added.

"Eheh, I guess it's pretty obvious, huh?"

Honoka let out a little laugh, and the other two looked at her curiously.

"You two have it easy," she said. "I have no idea how to handle this."

"Maybe you'll figure it out when you're with them all over break," Arisa said.

"All that time together might give you some answers," Yukiho said.

Honoka took another sip of her drink. "I guess you two are right."

"Just give it some time," Yukiho said. "I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"I think they'll all be happy with whatever you choose," Arisa added. "And we'll support you, too."

"Eheh... how weird to be given advice by my little sister and her friend.." Honoka said.

"Hey, you don't exactly act mature all the time you know," Yukiho said.

Honoka faked a hurt look before smiling again. "Still, thank you two. I was a little uneasy about the vacation, to be honest. But I think today really helped."

"Well, of course," Yukiho said, smiling.

Arisa nodded, also smiling. "Glad to be able to help you, Honoka."

Very peacefully, the three of them finished their lunch. They got rid of their garbage and left the restaurant. They started walking for a bit, before something caught Yukiho's eye. She looked to Arisa, a silent message being passed on just through the look. Arisa nodded, and stopped Honoka from walking.

"Honoka," Arisa said, looking to her with a smile. "Thank you for coming with us today."

Honoka shook her head. "I should be thanking you for helping me."

"Then..."

Honoka noticed a slight blush on Arisa's face. Arisa stepped closer to Honoka, causing Honoka to try and take a step back. Arisa caught one of her hands, pulling slightly to keep Honoka from moving. She then stood on her toes and with her free hand, brought Honoka's face a little closer to hers.

Just from the sudden actions, Honoka was half-expecting to meet Arisa's lips. But that never happened. Arisa held their faces inches apart.

"Shh.." she heard Arisa whisper to her.

"A-ah!" came a voice from behind them.

Honoka felt her mind blank, recognizing the voice. She saw on Arisa's face, though, a grin form. Arisa backed up a bit and stood normally, and Honoka slowly turned around. The entire day the thought never once crossed her mind. But now, standing a bit away from them, was the rest of Muse.

"W-what are you doing, Arisa?!" Eri's asked, her voice a little higher than usual.

"Hmm? I was just thanking Honoka for taking Yukiho and me out today," Arisa answered sweetly.

"W-what? Y-you three went on a.." Hanayo couldn't finish her sentence.

"No, wait, I-" Honoka wanted to explain the situation.

"That's right," Yukiho said, interrupting Honoka. She held up her left hand. "She even got us these bracelets."

Arisa, while grabbing hold of Honoka's left arm, also showed her bracelet toward them.

"T-that must be nice," Kotori tried keeping herself calm, and was barely succeeding.

Yukiho nodded. "It was, but you all would know too, right? You've seen everything we've been up to today, haven't you?"

A stunning silence seemed to grasp everyone. Honoka looked to her sister, then to the others.

"Wait.. you mean you all were following us?" she asked them.

"O-of course not," Nico said, crossing her arms.

"T-that's right," Maki said, starting to play with her hair. "We just happened to be here, that's all..."

"Y-yeah, it was just coincidence," Rin finished.

"If you say so.." Yukiho said, still with a smile on her face. She moved to Honoka's right side and hugged her other arm.

Umi flinched at the sight. "I think you two have had enough fun with Honoka today.." she tried saying evenly.

Arisa and Yukiho both held their smiles. They both slowly took a step back, causing Honoka to also step back a bit.

"Ara, what do you think you two are doing?" Nozomi asked.

"Well, our day with Honoka isn't over yet," Arisa said.

"Yup, so we'll be taking her, if you don't mind," Yukiho said.

"You all will get her to yourself during your vacation anyway, so it's no problem," Arisa finished before any of the other Muse could answer.

With that, Arisa let go of Honoka's left arm, and Yukiho turned, pulling Honoka along with her right arm. The rest of Muse stood there, realizing late that they fell into the little sisters' trap. Yukiho and Arisa, with Honoka being pulled along, left the mall.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**So? How was the chapter? Did it surprise you who it featured? X)**

**So, some of you were quick to notice my little shout-out to a certain author with the cafe in the last chapter. I'd like to give a more direct shout-out to the author NicoxMaki here. The suggestion for a chapter for Arisa quickly turned into this fun little chapter for both younger sisters! So here's my direct thanks for that idea :3**

**Don't worry, neither of them are included in Honoka's harem here. The ending was just Yukiho and Arisa teasing the rest of Muse. But yes, in this story (like most) it's YukihoxArisa X3**

**So, looks like we're returning to Maki's family beach house once again. It's time for more silliness and shenanigans with all of Muse X3**

**That's it from me, until next time~**


	11. Vacation at the Beach p1

**Check my dropbox for Muse's outfits for the beginning. Credits to ****魅菜 ****(Mina) on Pixiv for the lovely artwork :3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

A little before noon, Muse got off the train and were already walking the last bit to the beach house. Honoka was walking a little ahead, while the rest of Muse was having small conversations with each other. Honoka wasn't paying attention, trying to enjoy the weather and scenery while they walked.

"Uhm... Honoka-chan..?" Hanayo asked.

"What is it?" Honoka asked, though she continued walking, not looking back.

"Are you alright?" Eri asked. "Is there anything wrong?"

Honoka continued walking quietly for a few moments. "Why do you think that?" she finally asked.

"Well..." Rin said slowly. "You've been really quiet since we left..."

"Did we do something wrong?" Nico asked, getting a bit impatient.

Again, Honoka didn't answer right away, and continued walking. A few moments later, Honoka let out a laugh, which surprised the rest of Muse.

"W-what's so funny, Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Well, you girls are," Honoka answered, still laughing a little.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maki asked, a little defensively.

"You all worry too much. I'm just enjoying that you all seem a lot closer lately. It's really nice to hear," Honoka answered once she calmed down from her little laugh.

"Eh? Really?" Umi asked.

"Yup! I just didn't feel like interrupted you all."

Honoka had stopped walking, and turned to face the others.

"But, I'm glad you're all worried about me still. Even if it was for something silly. So, thanks."

Honoka gave them a bright smile. Behind her, rays from the sun added to her smile, giving the rest of Muse quite the sight of their beloved in front of them. The moment only lasted so long before Honoka turned back around.

"Ah, we're here," she said, adjusting her backpack before she started walking again.

The others were still speechless from the previous sight to move right away. Eventually Honoka turned back and called out to them, which snapped them back to reality and they hurried to catch up to Honoka.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly well into the afternoon. While most of Muse was still inside, Honoka found herself dragged out to the beach already. Not that she minds, as the weather made her really want to get into the water anyway.

"Come on, Honoka-chan!"

Not that Honoka really had a choice. Rin's grip on her hand was very tight as she pulled Honoka along. They reached the ocean soon enough, and Rin finally let go of Honoka. Rin took a few steps into the water.

"Ah.. feels nice.."

Honoka smiled in amusement at the satisfied look Rin had before she got into the water herself. The feeling cold water against the warm weather gave Honoka a pleasant feeling. She enjoyed the feeling a little more before making her way to join Rin.

"Hey, Honoka-chan, let's go swim to those rocks over there," Rin said, pointing.

Honoka followed where Rin was pointing. She pointed out some rocks a fair bit away.

"Honoka-chan?" Rin asked after Honoka still didn't answer.

"Huh? Oh. Sure, let's go," Honoka said.

They walked further out until the water came up to their waist. Then they began to swim out to the rocks Rin had pointed out. It wasn't _that_ far out, but within the time they swam, Rin had gradually gotten further ahead of Honoka. Honoka noticed how easily Rin handled herself.

Rin reached them first. By the time she pulled herself out to sit on one of the flatter rocks, Honoka had just caught up. Rin helped Honoka up as well, and they both sat there to rest. After a few minutes, Rin turned to Honoka, who was deep in thought.

"Honoka-chan?" Rin called.

"Huh?" Honoka snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

Honoka shook her head. "No, nothing wrong. Just kind of got to thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Well, I know you're pretty athletic, but this is the first time I got to see you do anything related to sports." Honoka smiled. "You're a really good swimmer, Rin-chan."

"W-wha-?" Rin was caught off guard from Honoka's compliment, and couldn't put together anything to say.

Honoka giggled at the flustered Rin. Then she turned to look toward the beach house. "You know.. It's been a lot of fun with you around. You're always so lively. And you can be quite cute sometimes. I'm glad we got to be friends."

Honoka looked back to Rin and saw exactly what she expected. Rin's face was flushed red, completely flustered from the sudden things Honoka had said. Honoka scooted over a little to sit next to Rin, and leaned over to give Rin a kiss on the cheek.

Rin looked back to Honoka, putting a hand over the spot Honoka just kissed. Honoka still had her bright smile on.

"I hope we can continue to be friends, Rin-chan."

Something about that clicked in Rin's mind. She moved closer to Honoka, pressing her lips to Honoka's in a passionate kiss. Honoka didn't react in time, and she found herself pressed against the ground under Rin.

The kiss lasted a few moments before Rin had realized what she was doing. She quickly got off of Honoka.

"Ah- sorry!" she said hurriedly.

Honoka just smiled. "It's okay, Rin-chan."

That seemed to be enough to calm Rin down.

"Come on," Honoka said. "We should be getting back to the others."

With that, Honoka got back into the water and started swimming back. Rin sat still, brining her hand up to her cheek again. She went over what just happened.

"Honoka-chan just said..."

She felt a wave of happiness take over her for a moment, before she got back into the water and swam after Honoka. They met with the rest of Muse back at the beach and they went about enjoying the afternoon.

* * *

Honoka was in her room later that night. She just finished putting clothes on after her shower when she heard a knock on her door. She got up from her bed to open the door.

"Ah, Kotori-chan."

"Good evening," Kotori said cheerfully. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Kotori walked into the room and Honoka closed the door behind her. They both sat down on the bed. It was quiet for a minute before Honoka finally spoke.

"So.. Was there anything you needed?"

"Nothing in particular. Just felt like talking." Kotori smiled at Honoka. "This reminds me of our sleepovers when we were kids."

"Yeah. Those were fun."

There was a bit of silence between the two for a few minutes before Honoka spoke again.

"Hey, Kotori-chan.. Do you miss those times?" she asked.

Kotori thought about it for a few moments. "Well.. I do sometimes.." A thought crossed her mind, and she felt a little worried. "Do.. you miss it, Honoka-chan?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," Honoka answered, almost immediately.

Honoka's quick reply surprised Kotori. And when the _no_ registered in Kotori's mind, she almost felt a pain in her chest. Honoka waited to see Kotori's reaction before she continued.

"I don't miss those times, because I like how we are now a lot better."

"H-huh? What do you mean?" Kotori felt a mixture of relief and confusion from Honoka's full answer.

"All we did was play back then. It was fun and all, but look at us now. We helped save our school, we became idols, we got to meet everyone else. And.." Honoka scooted closer to Kotori. "I like how much closer we are now."

Honoka gave Kotori a kiss on the cheek. Kotori sat completely still, completely shocked at what just happened. She held her hand to her cheek

"Honoka-chan..."

"Eheh, sorry. Maybe that's not what you wanted. How about this."

Honoka leaned closer to Kotori again. This time, she kissed Kotori on the lips. Kotori's eyes widened from the surprise. Once she realized what was happening though, she kissed Honoka back. After a few minutes, Kotori started wanting more, and Honoka once again found herself pushed onto her back.

Unlike with Rin, Kotori didn't just keep it to kissing. She had pulled off Honoka's shirt and started running one of her hands along Honoka's body, which tickled her. She continued to _play_ with Honoka for a couple of minutes before they heard a knock on the door.

"Honoka-chan," they heard Umi's voice from the other side of the door. "Dinner's ready."

"Alright. Thanks Umi-chan," she called back.

"By the way, do you know where Kotori-chan is? I can't find her."

"Uh..." Honoka and Kotori exchanged glances. "No.. but I'll look for her."

"Thanks."

They waited until they were sure Umi had walked away before Honoka got up to get her shirt. Kotori just watched her, finally realizing what had just happened.

"Come on, Kotori-chan," Honoka said, smiling.

She opened the door and they both left the room.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**Sorry for another slow update. Summer is near, which means all the end-of-the-semester projects are being piled on. Two more weeks...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Kept it fairly short and simple. And of course, because we haven't seen it for two chapters now, I had to throw in that last scene xp**

**On another note, this week's episode was quite amusing. And as usual, I love their songs :3 Dat ending with Yukiho though.. omg what did she find?! **

**...Haha sorry, just watched it as I finished this chapter. Clearly on the mind xp**

**Anyway, that's it from me. See ya next time~**


	12. Vacation at the Beach p2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

One morning, Honoka was woken up earlier than she was used to. She sat up in bed and stretched until she was more awake.

"Good morning, Honoka-chan."

The sudden voice finally made Honoka aware that someone else was in the room. She jumped slightly in surprise.

"Umi-chan... You surprised me..." she said, hand on her chest as she calmed herself down.

Her blue-haired friend smiled. "Eheh, sorry."

Honoka looked out the window, noticing the sun wasn't quite up yet. "What are you doing here this early?" She asked Umi, but quickly added, "And no, I'm not asking because I don't want you here."

Umi gave a little pout after the last bit. Honoka smiled sweetly, knowing she stopped one of the few things Umi could've said against her.

"Well, I thought I'd just spend some time with you this morning, while the others are still sleeping." Umi smiled. "So, here I am."

"Oh? So you were the one that woke me up?"

"N-no. You just happened to wake up when I got here."

Honoka caught Umi's stutter. "Oh.. That's too bad. I wonder what Umi-chan would have done to wake me up."

"W-what are you saying all of a sudden.." Umi's face turned slightly red as she thought about what she could have done.

Honoka gave an devious smile. "Do you know how I would have woken Umi-chan up?"

She crawled from her spot to where Umi was sitting on her bed. Umi didn't move, nervous and uncertain of what was going to happen. Once Honoka reached Umi, she put both her hands gently on Umi's shoulders. She got Umi to relax before she closed in, kissing Umi's cheek. Umi was speechless. She looked at Honoka, surprised.

"That's how I'd wake you up." Honoka gave a gentle smile.

Umi put a hand to her cheek. "Wha.."

"And this..." Honoka interrupted Umi before she finished. She got close once again, and gave Umi a kiss on the lips. She held them together for a few moments before separating. "That's a 'thank you' gift."

"Thank you?" Umi looked at Honoka, confused.

"Mhm. Thank you. For helping me all these years. No matter what it was, or how much trouble I was to deal with, you and Kotori still helped out and looked after me. So that was my thanks for your help, and for being one of my best friends."

The early morning light shown through the window. It was similar to what she and the rest of Muse saw when they first arrived a few days ago. Between what Honoka just said, and the way she looked in the light right now, Umi lost herself, Almost without thinking, she pulled Honoka close to her. They shared a deep kiss which lasted for a couple of minutes. They were only stopped by the sound of doors opening and closing in the hallway as the rest of Muse woke up.

* * *

"So... how does it taste?"

Honoka took another bite from her cookie. A pair of red eyes stared at her expectantly as she finished the cookie.

"Nico-chan.. These are delicious!" she finally said with a smile.

A sigh of relief escaped Nico. She smiled. "Thanks, Honoka-chan."

Honoka ate another cookie from the plate. Honoka had wandered into the kitchen sometime after lunch. She found Nico, who was baking the cookies for everyone. Or, at least that's what Nico had said. At first, she had been baking with one person in mind.

Honoka noticed that Nico had been looking at her still. She let out a little laugh, which caught Nico's attention.

"What's so funny?" Nico asked.

"Worried that I wouldn't like them?" Honoka smiled.

"N-no, of course not." Nico crossed her arms, looking away. "This is Nico we're talking about."

Honoka laughed. "Yeah, that's true. The food Nico-chan makes is always really good."

Nico felt herself blush at Honoka's compliment. It wasn't the first time she made anything for Muse, but such a compliment from Honoka directly wasn't what Nico was expecting. She kept facing away, trying not to show Honoka her reaction, but Honoka had already caught it.

"Anyone to have Nico-chan would be lucky." Honoka said, getting Nico's attention like she wanted. "A great chef, and even a great idol."

"W-wha-" Nico felt her face get hotter.

"I think Nico-chan would make a lovely wife for anyone," She looked to Nico. "Don't you think so?"

"I..." Nico couldn't answer. Instead, she asked, "Do you think so, Honoka-chan?"

Honoka nodded. "Yeah, I do think so."

"Why?"

"Why?" Honoka smiled. "Well, because of when you helped me out before. When I was thinking of quitting, you knew what to say to help me figure things out. Even if it was a little mean. I just think, that kind of support would make you a great partner."

"Honoka-chan..."

"Though, there are other things as well.."

Nico was confused by that. "Like what?"

Honoka walked up to Nico without saying anything, and took hold of both shoulders. Nico wanted to step back, but as she tried, Honoka leaned in and kissed Nico on the lips. Nico was locked in place, surprised. The kiss lasted a while before Honoka pulled away.

"You're not that bad at kissing, either," she said with a smile both sincere and playful.

Nico finally got a hold of herself. "N-not bad? I'll show you."

She wrapped her arms around Honoka, and stood up on her toes, kissing Honoka on the lips. Nico put as much into it as she could. The kiss lasted longer than the first, and when it ended, Honoka found herself against the counter.

"Well?" Nico looked at Honoka expectantly. "How was that?"

"It looked quite nice if you ask me."

The sudden voice caused Honoka and Nico to freeze in surprise. They both turned toward the kitchen entrance to find Nozomi stand there, an amused expression on her face.

* * *

Later that night, Honoka made her way to the beach. She found a small note on her bed, asking her to be here after dinner. There was no name on the note, but she recognized the handwriting, and had a good guess who it was.

She stood on the beach, arriving first. She looked out to the ocean, and the way the light from the moon and stars reflected off the water. She heard the sound of footsteps against the sand coming closer, and turned around to see the slightly taller blond she was expecting.

"Eri-chan," she called, smiling.

"Good evening, Honoka-chan," Eri responded, smiling back.

Eri stopped a few feet apart from Honoka. Though it was dark, they were just able to see each other from the light from the moon. Eri had wanted to say something, but was caught up taking in the image of Honoka bathed in moonlight. Honoka knew, and let the moment last a little.

"Eri-chan.." she called again.

"A-ah, right." Eri pulled her eyes away, looking out to the ocean. "It's a lovely night, isn't it?"

"It is." Honoka followed Eri's gaze. "Did you want to do something while we're out here to enjoy the night?"

"Yes. Actually, that's why I asked you out here. Would you like to dance?"

"Eh?" That question completely surprised Honoka.

Eri just nodded, looking to Honoka. "Yeah. Dance here, on the beach, in the moonlight. I've kind of wanted to try it since we came here."

Honoka thought it over for a few moments. Then she turned to Eri.

"Sure!" She replied. "It sounds like fun."

Eri smiled. "Great."

Before Eri could take a step, Honoka had already closed the distance, and took Eri by the hand, and with her other hand held Eri by the waist.

"Wha-, Honoka-chan?"

Honoka gave Eri a smile. "Oh, you didn't think I'd let you lead first, did you?"

"But-"

Eri didn't get a chance to say anything, as Honoka had already started them off. Eri resigned to follow Honoka. She was quite surprised to find that Honoka seemed to know what she was doing. Their movement was smooth, and they kept a nice, even tempo throughout. Honoka had stuck to simple moves, though.

Eventually Honoka decided to stop. The sudden energy from excitement was calming down and she couldn't think of anything else to do. As they ended, she took a step back, hands behind her back, and looked to Eli.

"So? What did you think?"

Eri spoke a bit slowly, finding the right words.

"That was... not bad actually. I didn't think you would've know dances like that."

"Eheh, well, that's probably because of you, Eri-chan."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you are our choreographer after all. I've learned a lot from watching you, and those videos of your ballet dancing before."

"Y-you saw those?" Eri asked, surprised.

"Yup! But don't worry, I didn't laugh. You were really cute back then."

Eri was really thankful it was dark, because she felt the heat from her cheeks that told her she was blushing, quite hard.

Honoka continued. "You know, I didn't know how to dance at all before. But with Muse, I started to. And then when you joined, even though it was hard, I got to learn a lot more. And it was always a lot of fun. You even helped out to promote Muse. You've been such a big part of Muse ever since you joined. I don't think I got a chance before, but thanks, Eri-chan. Thanks for all your help."

"Y-yeah.."

Honoka walked closer to Eri again. "Here's your reward," she said as she brought their lips together for a kiss. After a few moments, she felt Eri's arms wrap around her, and pull her close. She in turn placed her hands on Eri's shoulders. They stayed together like this for a few more moments before the kiss ended.

"Now," Honoka said, smiling once more. "How about you lead me this time?"

"Okay, but you better be ready," Eri responded. She matched Honoka's pure and playful smile.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**I'm sorry this is very VERY late. I've been busy with final exams, and a serious case of writers block. However, it feels really good to finish this chapter finally.**

**There's a certain idea with Honoka I'm trying to get with these chapters, which is why I have the scenes kind of happen the way they do. If nothing else, Honoka is quite something during this trip.. X3**

**A few more chapters, then I think I'll wrap this little project up. What else is in store for our little queen?**

**Hope you'll stick around to find out~**


	13. Vacation at the Beach p3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

**Tameiki no nagisa hitori kiri**

**Kurikaesu no wa natsukashii egao  
Tameiki ga yurete (kokoro wa)  
Setsunakute (ima mo ima mo)  
Natsu no owari wa (sayonara) koi no owarina no**

_I sigh, alone on the beach  
As I continue to recall your smile  
My sighs linger in the air  
Even after all this time, my heart still hurts  
When summer ended, my love ended as well (Farewell)_

**Tanoshikute tanoshikute mainichi kisekidatta  
Itsunomani akikaze ga fui teta no?  
**_Every day with you was so miraculously fun  
When did the autumn breeze begin to blow?_

**Mouichido dake aereba iinoni (muri ne kitto)  
Daisukina kimochi todokete hoshii  
Mouichido dake aereba iinoni  
Wasuretakunai aoi sangoshou**

_If only I could see you one more time (I know I can't)  
I wish my love could reach you  
If only I could see you one more time...  
I don't want to forget that blue coral reef_

"..."

Maki sighed, pulling her hands from the piano keys, resting them on her lap. "That's all I have right now," she said.

"Well..." Honoka said. "It's nice. Though, maybe not what I was expecting."

"Really?" Maki asked, turning to Honoka. "What do you mean?"

Honoka played with the end of her hair with her finger. "Well...It's summer, you know? I thought it would have been a happier song. That's all."

Maki folded her arms, giving Honoka a look. "Not all songs about summer have to be happy, you know."

"Eheh, I guess you're right." She gave her usual smile. "It's still good, like all the songs you make."

"T-thanks.."

Maki turned to face away from Honoka, feeling herself beginning to blush. She hoped Honoka didn't see, but Honoka was already used to her fellow Muse turning away from her to try hiding their face. She knew what it meant already.

"You know, Maki-chan, I've really liked hearing you since the first time I heard you at school. Both your singing and your playing are incredible."

"W-what are you saying.." Maki felt her face getting hotter.

"It's true. Your songs are always really good too. I'm really glad you joined Muse. Without you writing songs for us, we wouldn't be as good as we are now. You make such a great idol!"

Maki couldn't find any words to say. She shifted her position on the piano bench to face a little more away from Honoka. She didn't notice that Honoka had gotten up from where she was sitting and made her way over. Maki was surprised when Honoka popped up in front of her.

"Here's my thanks for your hard work."

Honoka placed both her hands on Maki's shoulders, and leaned in for a kiss. Maki was still thinking about what Honoka was saying before and didn't react at first. Once she felt Honoka's lips against hers, she finally registered what was happening. After a moment of surprise, she finally kissed Honoka back.

Once they finally stopped, Maki realized that she was looking up at Honoka, and she was laying on the piano bench. Honoka gave her a playful smile.

"Now then.."

Before Honoka finished, Maki had pulled Honoka closer again for another kiss. Maki tried her best to keep control. What she wasn't expecting was for Honoka to poke at her side. The ticklish feeling made her flinch, and Honoka pulled herself up a bit.

"Ah, so you are ticklish there.."

The smile Honoka was showing now told Maki she might have too much of Honoka's attention this morning.

* * *

"And... done."

Honoka sat back, wiping off some sweat from her forehead.

"Eheh, good work," Hanayo said. She moved from where she was kneeling to be beside Honoka on the beach blanket. She rested her head in Honoka's lap as she lay across the blanket.

Sometime after lunch, Hanayo had snuck Honoka away from the others and they made their way to the beach. They had walked a fair distance away from the house before they stopped. After Honoka had spread out the blanket and Hanayo put up the umbrella, Hanayo had asked if they could make a sand castle. While it caught Honoka by surprise, she happily agreed.

While it wasn't anything spectacular, Honoka was fairly happy with how things turned out. They had stuck some small rocks and shells around to add a little decoration. Hanayo had let out a little laugh.

"What?" Honoka asked.

"It's kind of funny," Hanayo said. "We're in high school. Yet here we are making a sand castle on the beach. It's kind of childish."

"Well, it's not so bad still."

Hanayo shifted how she was laying to look up at Honoka. "You think so?"

"Yeah. You still had fun, right?"

"Yeah.."

Honoka smiled. "I had fun, too. Even if it might be childish, it was nice spending time with you alone like this. It was kind of fitting, too. You looked really cute while we were making the sand castle."

Hanayo shifted again to face away from Honoka. Parts of her skin were red already from the sunlight, but she could feel her cheeks were starting to turn more red than that.

Honoka played with Hanayo's hair. "Yeah. You have this charm to you. Childish or not, you can be very cute doing things like that. You've always been the most adorable member of Muse. Yet, look at you still.."

Honoka played with the string of Hanayo's swimsuit. Hanayo kept herself still, not sure if Honoka would do anything more. She felt a tug, and it seemed like her swimsuit top loosened. She turned to face Honoka, surprised that she would do something like that. But as she did, the feeling of the sun against her face disappeared. Honoka had leaned down to kiss Hanayo. The tension that had quickly risen in Hanayo had just as quickly left as she felt Honoka's lips against her own.

After a few moments, Honoka sat up again. Hanayo looked up at Honoka, a surprised expression on her face.

"Even your reactions are adorable, Hanayo-chan," she said, smiling down at Hanayo.

Hanayo's face was definitely very red at this point. She quickly sat herself up again.

"H-how about we get into the water. The heat from the sun is strong right now isn't it?" she quickly said. She didn't wait for Honoka's response, and had already stood up to make her way to the ocean.

Honoka sat where she was a little longer, looking after Hanayo with an amused smile. Hanayo turned around as she reached the water and waved for Honoka to hurry. Honoka got up and ran after her.

* * *

That night, Honoka was out on the patio. She sat on one of the chairs, gazing up at the starry night sky.

"It's a lovely night tonight, isn't it?" came a voice behind her that she was expecting.

"Good evening, Nozomi-chan," Honoka said, turning in her seat to look at her purple-haired senpai.

"Good evening," Nozomi responded, smiling.

Nozomi slid the door shut behind her as she stepped onto the patio. She pulled one of the chairs with her and sat beside Honoka.

"No one else found me yet. Did your cards tell you I was here?"

"You could say that. Or you can say I saw you sneak off earlier."

"Heh, you caught me, huh?" Honoka looked back up to the sky. "The stars are very pretty tonight."

Nozomi looked up as well. "It's even nicer out here, away from all the city lights. It's easier to see the stars. They seem to be a lot brighter because of it."

The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Nozomi-chan, do you like the stars?"

"Yes. Maybe as much as I like fortune telling."

"What do you like about them?"

Nozomi didn't answer right away. She thought for a while about her answer.

"Well, many of the constellations have interesting myths to them. But maybe the biggest thing to me is that the stars always seem to be watching over you."

"Eheh, that fits you."

That response surprised Nozomi. She turned to look at Honoka. "Why do you say that?"

Honoka didn't take her eyes of the stars. "Well, that's what you've been doing for us, right? You've been looking out for us even before we became Muse. You've always helped guide us in the right direction. Though, not always in a normal way.."

She covered her chest with her arms at the thought of Nozomi's '_habits'_. Nozomi giggled a little at that.

"You're definitely like the stars for Muse, watching over us all the time. We probably wouldn't be where we are now without you, Nozomi-chan. Muse wouldn't be the same without your support and guidance. You're our very important final member."

Nozomi returned her gaze to the stars, taking in what Honoka had said. "You should be careful what you say sometimes, Honoka-chan," she said after a few moments of silence. "Words can be quite powerful sometimes."

"I guess. But actions speak louder than words, don't they? So here."

Nozomi's view of the stars was blocked by Honoka, who had moved from her seat and was now on Nozomi's.

"Let me show you my thanks for your help."

Honoka leaned in for a kiss. The quick movement Honoka had made from her seat to the kiss had surprised Nozomi for a second, but she quickly recovered. Nozomi eased into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Honoka, holding her tightly. They kissed for some time before Honoka managed to separate them.

"So, you were expecting that, huh?" Honoka said, smiling.

Nozomi returned the smile as she looked up to Honoka. "The cards might have told me to expect something."

Honoka giggled. "Hey, how about you tell me about the constellations?"

"Sure"

Honoka laid herself on Nozomi as they both looked up to the starry night sky. Nozomi started to point out the summer constellations as she recalled their myths.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**You're probably sick of me apologizing all the time. And for being so late with these chapters recently. I have no excuses x.x *bows apologetically***

**I'm actually pretty happy with how each scene turned out these last few chapters. Some could have been a little better, but overall I think they work nicely :3**

**The song in Maki's scene is "Natsu, Owaranaide" (Summer, do not end), which was part of BiBi's second album, Cutie Panther.**

**Hope you all have enjoyed reading this so far. If you can, let me know your overall thoughts. It'd be appreciated :3**

**Thanks for reading and see you next time~**


	14. The Last Night

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

It was the last day of their vacation, and Muse had spent the day together. After breakfast, they spent some time at the beach swimming and playing in the water. They also ate lunch together before they went back inside. From then until dinner, they played some games.

Honoka was in her room after dinner, getting her stuff together. They were going to leave a little after breakfast tomorrow, and Eli wanted everyone to get ready tonight so the morning would go smoothly.

As Honoka finished getting her bag together, she heard a knock at the door.

"Ah, good evening Hanayo-chan," she said as she opened the door.

"Good evening, Honoka-chan. Can I come in?"

"Of course." She waited until Hanayo sat on her bed. "So, what's up?"

"Well... I wanted to sleep with you tonight."

"W-what?" Honoka stuttered, completely surprised by Hanayo's response.

Hanayo giggled. "It's the last night of our trip. And I've been wanting to spend the night with you at least once." Hanayo slouched her shoulders. "No?" she asked in a softer voice.

Honoka sighed. Hanayo completely had her with that.

"I don't mind. You can sleep with me if you want."

Hanayo instantly cheered up again. She smiled and put her hands together. "Perfect."

Honoka smiled slightly. Then she realized something as she looked at Hanayo. Hanayo was still wearing her clothes from the afternoon.

"Hanayo-chan.. you don't plan on sleeping in that, do you?"

Hanayo giggled once more. "Of course not, silly."

She revealed the bag she had behind her since she walked in. It was a smaller bag, which Hanayo had put inside her backpack before the trip. Hanayo opened the bag, showing her change of clothes inside. She then stood up, and started undressing.

"H- Hanayo-chan.." Honoka said in surprise.

"Yes? I need to change." Hanayo said as she got her shirt off.

"T-then why didn't you change in your room? Or the bathroom?"

Hanayo shot her a smile as she took her pants off, now standing there in just her underwear. Honoka tried too late to look away, and was completely staring at Hanayo's body. A slight blush rose onto her face as she took everything in. Hanayo noticed and giggled once more.

"It's cute that you're embarrassed by this, Honoka-chan. I've shown you more before, remember?" Hanayo's lips curled into a devilish grin. "Unless of course, it's because you want to see more," she said in a soft, teasing voice.

Honoka turned away, her mind immediately remembering their date from before. As she did, Hanayo moved closer to Honoka, pressing her body against Honoka's. Honoka snapped out of her memories as she felt Hanayo against her. Hanayo wrapped her arms tightly around Honoka, and looked up to her with a seductive smile.

"You treated me so nicely yesterday. Allow me to return the favor."

Honoka couldn't find anything to say. As she felt Hanayo's hand begin to pull on her pants, there was another knock at the door. Honoka had frozen from fear of who could be at the door this time. Hanayo, hesitated for a split second before she ran back to the bed. She moved quickly to get clothes on. They heard more knocks from the other side.

"One second," Honoka called. She waited until Hanayo was changed before she went to open the door.

"Good evening, Honoka-chan," Nozomi said as the door opened.

"A-ah, Nozomi-chan. Good evening."

"I was just thinking that... ah?" Nozomi noticed Hanayo sitting on the bed. "Hanayo-chan?"

"G-good evening, Nozomi-chan," Hanayo stuttered.

"Mind if I come in?" She asked Honoka.

"Sure.."

Nozomi walked in and Honoka closed the door behind her. She took a spot of the bed a little bit away from Hanayo. Nozomi took in their nervous looks, growing a bit suspicious.

"Say, Honoka-chan. I was wondering if you would like to sleep together tonight."

"You too?" Honoka asked before thinking. She quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late.

"Ah.. So that's why Hanayo-chan is here, huh?" Nozomi said, making sense of the situation.

Hanayo nodded quietly. Honoka didn't say anything.

"So, who asked?"

"I-I asked her," Hanayo answered.

"Great. So then, it'll be alright if I sleep here too, right?"

"Eh?" Honoka said in surprise.

"What, would you say no to me? After everything you said last night? After we stargazed together?" Nozomi asked in a dramatic tone.

"A-alright alright. You can sleep here too, Nozomi-chan," Honoka said quickly.

"Eh? You got to stargaze with Honoka-chan?" Hanayo asked, both a little jealous and upset.

Nozomi smiled in her double-victory. "Yes, though my luck was not quite as good tonight as it was last night." She turned to look at the bed. "But I guess we can make three work."

"You don't mean..." Hanayo began to ask.

Nozomi's smile turned into her usual playful grin. "Don't worry, Hanayo-chan. You can count on me," she said with a wink.

Honoka sighed where she stood. Again, another knock at the door.

_"Really?"_ Honoka thought to herself. She opened the door once more.

"Ah, Maki-chan."

"G-good evening," Maki said. She was playing with the end of her hair with her finger. "I was just.. wondering.."

Maki looked behind Honoka and noticed Hanayo and Nozomi, who both smiled and waved at her.

"W-what are you two doing here?" Maki asked, the nervousness she was just showing disappearing.

"If I had to guess," Nozomi said first, "it's for the same reason you're here, Maki-chan."

"And how would you know what that is?" Maki crossed her arms.

"Did you want to spend the night with Honoka-chan?" Hanayo asked.

Maki's eyes widened in surprise, and her face turned a slight shade of red. "M-maybe.." She then looked at Honoka, and asked in a soft voice. "Can I?"

The sudden switch in mood from Maki completely undid what little resistance she would have used. "Yes, you can Maki-chan."

Maki sighed in relief and smiled as she walked into the room, taking a spot on the bed.

"Now I think we might have a problem..." Hanayo said.

"One of us can just sleep on top of Honoka-chan," Nozomi said, understanding what Hanayo was thinking.

Maki and Hanayo's faces both turned red at the suggestion. Honoka just gave Nozomi a look. Nozomi smiled at everyone's reactions. Once again, there was a knock at the door.

"Ah, Honoka-chan." It was Umi this time. "I-"

"Did you want to sleep together with me?" Honoka asked.

Umi looked at her in surprise. "H-how did you know that?"

Honoka opened the door wider, revealing her three other guests. Umi's surprise just grew, realizing she wasn't the only one who had the idea. But then a thought popped into her head.

"We're not all going to fit," she said.

Everyone looked at her, surprised at her comment. "You mean you don't mind sharing?" Honoka asked.

"Do you?" Umi asked in a softer voice.

"No, it's fine. You can join." Honoka sighed, realizing she was just guilted into this four times now.

It didn't stop there, either. Rin, Eri, Nico, and lastly Kotori also made a visit. Kotori looked at the other seven girls who acted on the same idea quicker than her.

"I don't think we'll all fit in this room," she said.

"Kotori-chan is right," Eri said, slightly disappointed at the events.

"What are we going to do then, nya?" Rin asked.

"Why don't we let Honoka-chan decide?" Nico suggested.

"W-what?" Honoka asked. She wasn't really paying attention, hoping they would figure something without her. The other eight just looked at her expectantly. The room was silent as Honoka tried to think of an answer. Finally she got one.

"Well, why don't we just sleep like we did the first time we came here?" she suggested.

"You mean, out in the living room?" Maki asked.

"That could work. We can bring the blankets and pillows there again," Nozomi said. "I get to sleep closest to Honoka-chan this time!" she chimed in quickly.

Instantly the eight of them started to debate over which two can sleep closest to Honoka. Honoka herself just sighed. She went to one of the other girls' rooms to grab a pillow and blankets and went out to the living room. Eventually, the rest of Muse had made their way out of the room. Honoka looked at the eight of them expectantly.

"So.. what's the decision?" she asked.

The way they slept that night was not what she expected. As far as directly to her sides, Kotori and Umi got that privilege. None of them were really sleeping by each other's side, however. The pillows made a circle, so that everyone was fairly close to each other while still having space to sleep comfortably.

_"I guess this isn't so bad," _Honoka thought to herself.

She fell asleep in the close company of her loving Muse.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**What is this? A fairly quick update by me? :o Please take this short chapter as a small apology for my slow updates the last few chapters. This was originally going to be a longer chapter, but I decided this and the next scene should have their own chapters. Also because I don't want you guys waiting so long for chapters anymore X3**

**Have you been enjoying so far? Hope you're excited for the next chapter. It should be an... expected chapter you could say. We are getting close to the end, just so you know :p**

**That's it from me, until next time~**


	15. Back to Normal

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

**If it helps, the pic of Honoka for this first part is in my dropbox.**

* * *

The next morning would not go as smoothly as they planned.

"Should we wake her up?" Hanayo asked.

All eyes were on the leader of Muse, who was still comfortably sleeping in front of them. On top of what she was originally wearing to sleep, she wore an orange sweater, and held in her arms a big teddy bear. The rest of Muse have been captivated by the sight for the last twenty minutes.

"We should.. we have to clean up and get ready." Rin said.

"Maybe _some_ people shouldn't have kept her up a little later," Umi said.

"I-I just wanted her to try the sweater I made for her," Nico said, doing her best to not look in Umi's direction.

"A-and I thought she would like the teddy bear," Maki said, doing the same thing.

"Now, now," Kotori said, putting her hands on Umi's shoulder to try and get her to relax. "Everything will be fine. And you have to admit she looks very cute like this."

"Well... yeah..." Umi looked at Honoka again, and the sight did get her to relax significantly.

While everyone was watching Umi and Kotori, Nozomi had made her way to Honoka. She was a little closer to Honoka than everyone else was comfortable with right now. The fact she was on top of Honoka didn't help.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Nico asked.

"Honoka-chan~" she called sweetly, ignoring Nico's question. "It's time to get up~"

Nozomi placed her hands on Honoka's shoulders and gently shook her. Nothing happened. Nozomi shook her a little harder, but Honoka still didn't stir. Then, Nozomi formed her trademark grin.

"Don't make me-"

"That's enough," Eri said, not wanting to see any more.

"Eh? But I'm just trying to-"

"Don't use waking Honoka-chan up as an excuse to grope her."

Nozomi saw that Eri was trying really hard to keep herself calm. She let out a dramatic sigh.

"Eri-chi is no fun."

"Let's just clean up and get breakfast ready. We'll worry about waking Honoka-chan up later," Eri told everyone. Then she went up to Honoka and lifted her up.

"Now what do you think you're doing, Eri-chan?" Umi asked.

"Moving her, so we can clean?" Eri said. She almost let her tempter slip.

"I'll.. go get started with breakfast," Nico said, leaving quickly before anything else could happen.

"I'll start bringing our bags out," Kotori said. She turned to Umi, "would you like to help?"

Umi nodded, and they got up and walked off to the rooms. Eri turned to Nozomi, Rin, Maki, and Hanayo. "Can you all start putting the blankets away?"

The first-years nodded, and quickly got to work. Nozomi didn't move right away, and Eri gave her a look.

"Relax a little, Eri-chi," Nozomi said. She pointed at Honoka. "She wouldn't want to hear that you got mad, you know."

Eri sighed. "You're right, sorry."

Nozomi smiled and set off to help the first-years. Eri shook her head at her behavior before laying Honoka on the couch and then joining Nico in the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by with little trouble. What finally woke Honoka up was the smell of breakfast, not to any of the others' surprise.

They managed to make it to their train on time after breakfast. Honoka, still a little tired, fell asleep again on the train. While Honoka was sleeping comfortably, the one she was resting on wasn't feeling quite the same. The pleasant feeling was being offset by the jealous attention the other seven girls were giving her.

"C-can we please talk about something? Or at least stop staring?"

"I don't know, you look quite comfortable there Umi-chan." Kotori said. "I would sure like to have Honoka hold onto me while she sleeps."

Umi let out a distressed sound, which got everyone to laugh.

"Relax Umi-chan, we're just joking," Eri said.

"You girls.." Umi sighed and joined in on the laughter.

"Although, Umi-chan is right," Nozomi said after everyone had quieted down.

"Right about what?" Hanayo asked.

"There is something we should probably talk about."

"You mean about Honoka-chan, right?" Nico asked.

"Oh, you mean about _that_?" Maki chimed in.

Nozomi nodded. "We should confront her about it when we get off the train."

"Do.. do we have to?" Hanayo asked.

"Don't you think we should find out about it sooner rather than later?" Eri responded.

"I- I guess..."

"But then, why wait until then? We could wake her up and ask," Rin suggested.

"I think someone wants her asleep for a while longer," Kotori said, grinning and Umi.

"H-hey, you're all enjoying watching her sleep, too," Umi said, her face turning red.

Nozomi giggled. "Well, it'll be a lot of pressure for Honoka if we ask her now. And it would make the rest of this trip awkward for everyone."

"You do have a point," Maki said.

"But I'm really curious again.." Rin sighed.

"Well, the best we can do is wait," Eri said. The others nodded.

"There's something else I've been wondering.." Hanayo said. She looked to Nozomi. "So what exactly did you and Honoka-chan do while you were stargazing?"

"What? You got to stargaze with Honoka-chan?" Nico asked in surprise.

"Why yes. It was a lovely night," Nozomi said, smiling as she thought back to it.

"So what did you two do?" Maki asked.

Nozomi smiled. "Well..."

* * *

"Ah.." Honoka stretched as they got off the train. "We're finally home."

"Kind of feels good to be back," Umi said.

The nine of them made it out to the front of the station. Honoka was walking ahead of everyone else.

"Honoka-chan," Eri called.

"Huh?" Honoka stopped and turned around. "What's up?"

The others exchanged glances.

"S-should we?" Hanayo asked nervously.

"It's probably better this way," Maki said.

Honoka looked at her friends, confused. "Is there... something wrong?"

"Honoka-chan," Nozomi said. "You know of all our feelings for you, right? Well, we think it's time you make your feelings for us clear."

"H-huh?" Honoka tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Honoka-chan," Umi said. "You know we all love you. But we want to know who it is that you love back."

Honoka's eyes widened at Umi's explanation. "Who I... love?"

Eri nodded. "Yes. We can handle your decision. But we want to know what that decision is."

"My decision..."

Honoka looked between the eight of them. While they showed a bit of sorrow in forcing this upon her, they were all serious, and determined to get an answer. Honoka sighed. She didn't want to disappoint any of them, and felt bad about what was about to come.

"Okay. Well..."

"Onee-chan!"

The sudden voice surprised everyone. They turned around to see Arisa running toward them. She hugged Eri the moment she reached them.

"Onee-chan! Welcome back!"

"Ah, Arisa-chan." Eri smiled as she returned Arisa's hug. "I'm home."

The others smiled at the Ayase's cute little scene. But then Nozomi realized something. She quickly turned back around.

"Honoka-chan!"

At Nozomi's sudden yell, the others turned back to look at Honoka, and were shocked at what they found. Instead of where she was standing before, Honoka was already down the steps of the station. To her left was her sister Yukiho. They heard Nozomi yell as well, and Yukiho had turned back around.

"Thanks for the help, Arisa-chan!" she yelled.

Honoka turned around as well. "Sorry about this!" she called out.

The Kousaka sisters turned and made their way down the street. At the same time, Arisa had let go of Eri and took a few steps away from the rest of Muse, standing where Honoka was previously.

"Arisa-chan?" Eri asked. "What's going on?"

"Eheh, sorry, but we didn't think it was right to force something like that onto Honoka-chan yet," Arisa said sweetly.

"Wait, how did you know about that?"

Arisa pulled out her phone. She held it up for them to see and smiled. "When you talk about someone, it helps to make sure they're really sleeping."

"B-but she was.. I know she was," Umi said.

"You know.. we did have an easier time waking her up on the train than at the beach house.." Maki said.

"You mean..."

Arisa smiled. "Can we go home now, Onee-chan?"

* * *

"Thanks again for your help," Honoka said to Yukiho as they entered Honoka's room.

"No problem, Onee-chan. But you're going to have to settle this eventually."

"I know... Actually, there's one last favor I have to ask of you and Arisa-chan, if that's okay."

"Well..."

"Yes, I'll make it up to you two by taking you to the mall again."

Yukiho smiled. "Great. There's these really cute tops we saw the other day."

Honoka sighed at the thought of how much she was about to spend again. Yukiho giggled.

"So, what is it that you need?"

"I need you two to help me set something up for tomorrow..."

Honoka explained her plan to Yukiho. Yukiho thought it over for a few minutes quietly.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked her older sister after a while.

Honoka nodded. "I think it's the best way to do this."

"Hmm... Alright. We'll help you. I'll call Arisa later tonight."

"Thanks," Honoka smiled, then went up to give Yukiho a tight hug.

"Onee-chan..." A light blush formed on Yukiho's face.

"Oh come on, you can't be embarrassed by this when you have Arisa-chan. Unless..."

"Onee-chan!" Yukiho whined.

"Eheh, alright alright. Come on, let's get started."

The two sisters left the room to start working on Honoka's plan. But before they started, Honoka sent a text to the rest of Muse.

_"I'm sorry for earlier. I'll make it up to you all. Please meet up at the park tomorrow afternoon, and I'll tell you my decision.  
- Honoka"_

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**Off topic really quick, but have you guys seen the latest episode for season 2 yet? If not, you really should watch as soon as possible. It was really beautiful :') Hehe, anyway...**

**I've had this chapter idea thought out already, which is why this is another quick update. I hope you liked it. Did the ending surprise you? Tell me your thoughts, if you could. :3**

**I think we all know what's coming next. We're almost done, just about two more chapters to go. Hope you stick around until the end.**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time~**


	16. Her Feelings

**Get comfy, you're in for a long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

_"Everything will be fine."_

That's what she told herself the last fifteen times now. But, as she sat in the bath with all but her head and shoulders underwater, Kotori still couldn't convince herself that those words were true.

"Will I really be able to handle whatever she decides? Will we still be friends?"

She, Umi, and Honoka have been best friends since they were kids. They seemed almost inseparable. But now, Kotori started to realize that might not be the case anymore. Even if it wasn't Umi she chose, could she face Honoka the same way? Would they still be close like they were now? Would she end up alone?

A lone drop of water fell, and landed on Kotori's forehead. She let out a little gasp in surprise before she eventually wiped her forehead. Then, she started laughing.

"What am I thinking?"

Almost in an instant, all of her fear and thoughts from a few moments ago vanished, as if that drop of water knocked some sense into her.

"We've been through tougher situations, and we're still together. And we'll stay together through this, too."

Finally, for the first time that morning, she felt reassured from what she told herself. She heard her phone vibrate, and stood up.

"Alright, no more being afraid. Let's get ready."

* * *

"Maybe... no. How about... no. Uwah!"

Rin threw the two hangers holding outfits onto her bed. They landed on top of another eight she had pulled out and wasn't happy with. She looked at herself in the mirror again, and then sighed.

"Maybe Rin isn't cute enough for her.."

This wasn't the first time Rin felt these insecurities about herself, but it was the first time it was for someone she liked. She sighed.

"Maybe there's no point in dressing nicely anyway..."

Through the reflection from the mirror, she saw her swimsuit hanging on the wall behind her. It was the swimsuit she brought along for the trip, and the one she wore when she spent time with Honoka the very first day. She thought back to that day again. Suddenly, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"H-hey now.. why is Rin crying?"

She smiled to herself, as if it were some joke. But she knew better. After today, she might not be able to have those same fun moments with Honoka anymore. She'll be happy no matter what Honoka decides, because she'll be happy that Honoka's happy. But that might be it. It would be hard for her to be that close to Honoka after that. She'll only be left with memories, like the beach.

"The beach..."

Suddenly, she felt her heart lift up again.

"Heh... That's right... Honoka-chan thinks Rin is cute for her, not her clothes."

Rin went back to her closet and pulled out shorts and one of her favorite shirts. While they weren't girly or pretty like the outfits on her bed, she couldn't be any more confident in this.

"Right. This is no time for Rin to doubt herself. There's still a chance."

Returning to her cheerful self, Rin began to change.

* * *

A frown formed on her face as she looked through her closet. It's not that she couldn't figure out what to wear, as she was already changed. What made Nico frown, however, was the outfits she made that were hanging in her closet. Specifically, the ones she had made for Honoka.

"She still hasn't tried all of them yet.."

Ever since that day she had Honoka over, Nico never really had a chance to get Honoka to try more of them on. They still hung in the closet, untouched since they were created.

"And now... there may never be another chance..."

Finally, Nico sighed. The last thing she wanted to cross her mind finally did. The thought of losing Honoka. Of course, she won't admit defeat until she hears what Honoka has to say later today. But that didn't keep all the thoughts surrounding that from flooding into Nico's mind.

"Did I... waste my time with these?"

As Nico looked at all the outfits she has yet to get Honoka to try on, she started thinking about all the time and effort she put into them throughout the year. And once again, she thought about the time she brought Honoka over, and had a chance to dress her up. And then she started to think further back, and eventually she realized something.

"She never said no when I asked her before."

Nico shook her head.

"Why am I thinking that everything was a waste? Of course it wasn't! She let me dress her before she knew how I felt, and she'll let me after today as well."

Smiling, Nico closed her closet. She grabbed a jacket and left the house.

"What a silly thing for me to get worked up over."

* * *

"So, today's the day, huh?"

Fixing her collar for the tenth time in the past five minutes, Umi concentrated on her image in the mirror. It wasn't unusual for her to make sure she looked okay before she went out, but this was the first time her old guidelines were simply not enough.

"This is Honoka-chan, after all. She deserves the best."

She fixed the buttons on her blouse again as she started to think. Her friends have never said anything bad about her image before. But this was also before she grew feelings for Honoka. Even if Honoka told her she looked good, Umi might not believe it now.

"Am I not... good enough for her?"

Ever since she grew feelings for Honoka, she would never think what she did was enough for Honoka. Even when Honoka complimented her, she always thought that there was more she could've done to make it even better. There was always something more that she felt would be fitting for Honoka to have. But now, for the first time Umi thought of it differently. For the first time she thought she might not be good enough for Honoka.

"But, this is no different than that day..."

The day Umi was thinking of was the first time she met Honoka and Kotori, many years ago. Even as little kids, Honoka seemed popular, and was always very friendly. That day at the playground, while Honoka was playing with Kotori and the other kids, Umi stood away, watching. She didn't think she could play with them. And yet, almost right after, Honoka had approached her. Her, who she thought wouldn't fit in, and asked to play.

"Maybe she deserves better. But maybe what she wants is something else."

Umi nodded to her reflection in the mirror.

"Honoka wasn't like that, and she still isn't like that. I'm just as good for her as everyone else."

Just then, she heard a knock at the door. She went to the front of the house and opened the door, a little surprised at who she found.

"Kotori-chan."

Kotori smiled, "Hello, Umi-chan."

"Hello. What are you doing here? It's almost time to meet at the park."

"I know. I was wondering if you would like to go together."

"Together? Well, sure, but why?"

Kotori gave a nervous laugh. "Well... I'm honestly really nervous. And I don't want to show up by myself."

Umi stared for a moment. Then, she started laughing, which made Kotori tilt her head in confusion.

"W-what?"

"Nothing. It's just, I was feeling nervous too before you came."

"You too, Umi-chan?"

Umi nodded. "Let's go together. It'll probably be better for both of us."

Kotori smiled. "Thanks, Umi-chan."

Together, they set off for the park.

* * *

"Maybe just quickly... No, no I shouldn't."

She pulled away her hand from her desk again. Nozomi sat on her bed, staring at her tarot cards. She's had the urge to do prediction for today at least five times now. But each time, with a little more effort, she's managed to resist. She placed, or maybe forced, her hands on her lap.

"I can't. I must not rely on them this time."

Nozomi sighed. The truth was, the longer she spent just waiting, the more worried she became. In the past, whenever she felt uncertain or anxious, fortune telling would help her out. She could better prepare herself, and it would reassure her to have some sort of idea what would happen.

"Then... would I really be deserving of Honoka-chan... if I can't even rely on myself?"

Nozomi shook her head.

"No, I can't let myself think like that. But..."

She took a deep breath. She started thinking about the beach house again, and the night she had Honoka to herself. She allowed the memories to calm herself down.

"Honoka was fine what I liked. So I shouldn't be worried."

She nodded to herself and then stood up. Just as she did, she heard a knock from outside.

"Nico-chan?"

"H-hi, Nozomi-chan," Nico said, though she didn't look at Nozomi.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Y-yeah. I was wondering if you would want to go to the park with me."

Nozomi grinned. "What was that? I couldn't-"

Nico faced Nozomi this time. "Like I said, I was wondering if you want to head to the park together to meet up with everyone."

Nozomi was taken back a bit by how quickly Nico became serious.

"Okay, sorry. Sure, we can go together. Though, can I ask why?"

"That's fine.." Nico relaxed herself. "I'm just.. feeling a little tense."

Nozomi smiled. "Sure. Are you ready to go?"

Nico nodded. She turned around, but turned back before she started walking. "Don't worry, I know you want to make a quick stop before we go to the park."

"Great. Let's go."

* * *

"The house sure is quiet..."

Her sister had left the house in the morning, which was why she was currently in the house alone. But that was the least of her worries at the moment. As she sat in front of her mirror, fixing her hair into a ponytail, Eri's mind was focused on other things.

"I wonder what she'll say. Or more importantly... Will I be able to handle it?"

Up until yesterday, a lot of her thoughts were occupied by Honoka, and different things she would want to do with her as a couple. But since she asked Honoka to make her feelings clear to them yesterday, she started to realize something. Soon, she won't be able to spend these days the same. Depending on Honoka's choice, she'll have to abandon those daydreams, and she'll have to adjust to whatever the change is.

Eri shook her head.

"Everything will be fine. It's not like she'll completely abandon us, no matter who she chooses."

She glanced at the picture on her desk. It was a picture of Muse after their first performance together. She smiled.

"Yeah.. No matter what, we'll still be together."

The doorbell rang around the house. Eri finished adjusting her clothes as she walked to the front door.

"Ah, Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan."

Nozomi smiled. "Hi, Eri-chi."

"Hey," Nico said. "We came to pick you up."

"Pick me up?" Eri asked.

"Yes," Nozomi responded. "Would you like to walk to the park together?"

"Sure. We're all heading there anyway, right?"

Nico nodded. "Exactly."

Nozomi giggled. "It's also more comforting for some people to not show up alone and nervous."

"Hey, I'm not the only one."

"I know, I know."

Eri just watched the exchange between her fellow third-years, confused. Eventually they left for the park.

* * *

She sat there on the bench, in one of her favorite dresses. She hummed rather than sang as she played one of Muse's songs on the piano.

"It's just no use..."

Maki sighed. She had been desperately hoping that music could keep her mind occupied. She hopped she could distract herself, or comfort herself. Something to get her to relax. But for once, her playing couldn't keep her calm.

"Tch. How annoying.."

Had she been the same as from a year ago, she wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't feel anxious, she wouldn't have these doubts in her mind, all these uncertainties occupying her thoughts. She wouldn't have had to change. As she looked around her room, though, she found something that made her stop thinking that way entirely.

She picked up the photo she was looking at. It was of their first music video, when Muse was seven members. She slowly started to smile.

"Of course, change isn't always bad..."

Despite how much she loved music, she never imagined herself becoming an idol, and having experienced everything she has with Muse. She looked at Honoka, who was in center of the group as usual, and smiled.

Ever since meeting her, Maki had to adjust to a lot of change. The more she was with Muse, the more she got used to it, and the more she started to enjoy everything. She looked at some of her compositions sitting on the piano. Specifically, the ones she wrote for Honoka.

"She always listened to my songs. She always praised them."

She put the picture back on the piano and got up from the bench.

"That's right. There's nothing to worry about."

Throughout the house, the doorbell rang. She was the only one home, so she went to the front to answer.

* * *

"It'll be fine... Everything will be alright... Everything..."

She shook her head.

"This isn't working."

Hanayo sighed. Her time with Muse had steadily helped her get through her confidence issue. But right now was completely different. Nothing could get her to relax. It's like she needed...

She heard a knock from the front door, which made her jump slightly in surprise. She wasn't expecting anyone today, and no one else was home. She almost wanted to ignore the door, but the knock came again, in a familiar pattern.

"Rin-chan. And.. Maki-chan?"

"Hiya Kayo-chin," Rin said smiling.

"Hey," Maki also smiled, though she frowned slightly after she looked at Hanayo. "Are you okay, Hanayo-chan?"

"N-not really..."

"What?" Rin was surprised. "Why not? You aren't excited?"

"I am... but I'm also really nervous..."

Rin and Maki exchanged smiles. Hanayo noticed, and gave them both a confused look.

"Well lucky for you," Rin said, "we came for exactly that reason!"

"Eh?"

"You aren't the only one who's nervous," Maki explained. "We came by to pick you up. We figured we could help each other relax while we walk to the park."

"You two..." Hanayo smiled. She ran from the door to hug both of them. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

"Alright.."

The three girls set down what they were carrying onto the grass.

"Yukiho-chan," Honoka said, turning to her sister, "Can you keep a lookout for everyone? Bring them here once they're all together."

"Sure thing."

Yukiho retraced their steps back to the main area of the park. The spot Honoka picked out was a little off one of the pathways. It was in a small clearing, surrounded by sakura trees. As Yukiho walked off, Honoka turned now to Arisa.

"Would you like to help me lay everything out?"

"Of course!" came her enthusiastic reply.

Together the two girls started to unpack the bags they carried. They did so in silence for a little, before Arisa finally decided to ask what was on her mind.

"Honoka-chan?"

"Yes, what is it Arisa-chan?"

"Are you, sure you want to go through with this?"

Honoka froze in the middle of placing another thing out of the bag. She turned to Arisa with a smile.

"Absolutely," she said firmly. "It's something I have to do, and it'll be better for everyone in the end."

"Better for everyone huh.." Arisa giggled a little to herself.

"Hmm?"

"Did Yukiho ever tell you how we became a couple?"

"No... why?"

Arisa sat down and made herself comfortable, but so she could still help unpack. "Well, she ended up doing something similar. A big planned out confession. And she made sure it was something I was completely comfortable with."

"Yukiho did... huh?"

Arisa nodded. "It's not surprising, since you're sisters. I can understand why all of Muse wants you. It's probably the same reason why I love Yukiho."

Honoka giggled. "I guess I can still learn a thing or two from you girls. Oh, and Arisa-chan. Thanks. For helping me, and for taking care of Yukiho-chan. If she's really like me, you must have your hands full."

"My pleasure." A smile that so far only Yukiho could ever get her to make formed once more as they continued their task.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that..."

"Kotori-chan, Umi-chan!"

The two turned as they heard their names being called out.

"Maki-chan! Rin-chan! Hanayo-chan!" Kotori called back as she spotted them.

"So, you all came as a group, too," Umi said, smiling as they got closer.

"Mhm. You two as well?" Maki asked.

"Yeah. Made the walk easier."

"Ah, everyone is here."

The five turned at the new voice, and spotted the third years just reaching them.

"Looks like it," Nozomi said.

"Actually that's my line."

They turned to see Yukiho emerge from one of the pathways.

"Hello everyone," she greeted.

"Hello." / "Hi." / "Good Afternoon."

"Yukiho-chan," Eri said after everyone said their greeting. "I don't mean to be abrupt, but-"

"Where's Onee-chan? Don't worry, that's why I'm here." She turned and started heading toward the path she just came from. "Come on."

The eight exchanged glances before they did as they were asked and followed Yukiho. After following the path, Yukiho strayed off, and made sure everyone was still following. She led them a little while longer before they reached the clearing.

"T-this is..." was all Kotori, or anyone could say.

Laid out before them was a big picnic blanket. In the center were various bentos, pots and pans and an assortment of their favorite food. On opposite ends of the blanket were Honoka and Arisa, in the middle of laughing.

"Hey now, what's so funny?" Yukiho asked as she rejoined them.

"Arisa-chan was just telling me some stories about your first few dates," Honoka said, trying to stop her laughter.

"W-what? Arisa-chan!" Yukiho's face turned red fast.

"Hey, hey." Arisa immediately got up to hug and calm Yukiho down. "Relax, we can tell her these things. It's fine."

"But.."

Arisa put a finger over Yukiho's lips to silence her. "It's fine, right?"

Yukiho sighed before she nodded. Arisa's smile seemed even brighter in her delight.

"Honoka-chan.." came Umi's voice.

Remembering why they were here, the three of them stood up. Yukiho and Arisa stepped away to the further end of the blanket, while Honoka approached the rest of Muse.

"What is all this?" Nico asked.

"Well," Honoka held her hands behind her back and smiled. "This is a picnic!"

"..We know that," Maki said.

"But, why?" Rin asked.

"Well, first, because we haven't been on a picnic together before. And, it's an apology for the trick I pulled yesterday when we got home."

"Ah, you know we don't really mind what happened..." Kotori began.

Honoka shook her head. "No, it wasn't right. I was afraid yesterday. I didn't know how to say what I wanted to say. I wasn't ready."

"Honoka-" Rin began.

Honoka made a more serious face, and put her finger to her lip. Rin immediately stopped mid-sentence, and the rest of Muse understood to be quiet. She smiled afterwards though.

"Sorry. Like I said yesterday, though, I'm ready now. But I wanted this to be special. So, Yukiho and I spent all of last night and all of this morning preparing everything. Heh.. After all, it's hard to prepare enough food for the eight girls that you like by yourself."

"...Eh?!" resounded eight voices at once.

Honoka stood there calmly, still with a smile, and placed her finger to her lip once again. She waited till she felt everyone had enough to fully understand her words. Then she continued.

"I thought about it ever since the train ride yesterday. And to tell you the truth, there was no way I could ever choose only one of you. You all mean so much to me, and not just because of Muse. I think I started to realize this during our trip. That you're all very important to me, and I could never pick only one. It would hurt me as much as it would all of you if that were to happen. And I'd never want to hurt any of you. That's why... my feelings belong to all of you. I love you all."

Silence filled the air following Honoka's confession, as the rest of Muse thought through what she just said. Nozomi was the first to break the silence, by laughing.

"That sounds exactly like what you would come up with," she said.

Suddenly, Kotori started laughing next.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be Honoka-chan if she didn't think something up as crazy as this."

Agreement went throughout the other Muse members.

"Though, I want to know one thing," Maki asid.

"Hmm?" Honoka asked.

"Why did you go through the trouble of making the picnic? Why didn't you just tell us?"

Honoka smiled. "Well, it's not every day you confess your love to eight girls at the same time. And I wanted the first thing I did with you all afterwards to be something we could all bond over. Of course, that still relies on your answers... So?"

"So?" Umi echoed.

Honoka looked to them, then realized she forgot something.

"Kotori-chan. Umi-chan. Rin-chan. Maki-chan. Hanayo-chan. Nico-chan. Nozomi-chan. Eri-chan. I love you. I love you all. Will you please go out with me?"

"As if you didn't already know our answer.." Eri said. Honoka smiled playfully.

"Yes," chorused eight replies.

Honoka placed her hand to her chest and let out a huge sigh of relief. Then she ran up to the others, hugging Kotori and Umi, who were the first two she reached. The others joined in for a group hug.

"You're quite dramatic, Honoka-chan," Nico said, and the others laughed.

"I've been wondering something else as well.." Eri said as they separated.

"Hm?"

"Why did you ask Arisa-chan for help as well? And why are they still here?"

Honoka formed a grin. "What's a date without pictures?"

The others looked at Honoka, somewhat surprised by that simple reason. She stepped away from everyone and toward the picnic blanket.

"Come on, let's eat, before everything gets cold!"

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

** .Goodness... I didn't think I'd finish this in a day. This chapter ended up being A LOT longer than I originally thought, and I figured I would have to wait until tomorrow to finish it. Though, I'm very glad I could finish it quickly for you guys.**

**Well... C'mon. If you read the description to this story, then this confession shouldn't be surprising at all X3 I thought it would be a lot better to throw in one last scene for everyone before Honoka finally let her feelings be known. At the least, it was a lot of fun to write X3**

**As far as this story goes, I have an epilogue planned out. So you'll have that to look forward to, and then this story will be officially complete.**

**Finally, let me know your thoughts. About this chapter. About the story. Anything. Did you enjoy? What was good? What wasn't good? I'd like to know, especially if you have suggestions. I'm still looking to be a better writer for you guys.**

**That's all from me. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope to see you for the epilogue~**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

A cold wind swept through the town. People quickly moved in and out of shops, seeking shelter from the winter weather, and doing their best to find what they need for the holidays before they're sold out. Buildings up and down the street were decorated, but most of the lights were only just being switched on as the day crept into the evening.

In one of the tall buildings, several stories up, one girl overlooked the rest of the town as it made its daily transition. She admired the view and the brilliance of the lights as her two friends remained on the couch.

"So how are things at the university?" the older one asked.

"Fine, everything is fine so far," came the younger one's reply.

"Your studies are going well?"

"Yes."

"How far are you and Arisa-chan?"

"Wha- Onee-chan!"

Honoka laughed at her younger sister's reaction. Arisa, hearing her name mentioned, left the window view to rejoin the Kousaka sisters on the couch. She wrapped her arms around Yukiho from behind.

"That's a secret," she winked at Honoka.

"Aww," Honoka pouted. "But you can tell me!"

"We've been hard at work studying. But Yukiho-chan seems to know a lot about-"

"Shh!" Yukiho turned to cover Arisa's mouth before she could say anything further.

Honoka laughed again. "Ah, you two are so cute!"

"Ara ara, what's going on here?" came a new voice. The three turned to see the newcomer in the room.

"Ah, Nozomi-chan.," Honoka said.

"Hello," Arisa smiled.

"Hello girls. How have you two been?"

"Well, Yukiho-chan could be better right now."

"And whose fault is that?" Yukiho said. Arisa responded by tightening her hug on Yukhio, which got her to relax again.

Nozomi giggled. "Ah, I brought you all some hot cocoa," she said, setting the tray she was carrying onto the table.

"Ah, thank you," Yukiho and Arisa said, grabbing two of the mugs.

"Thanks, Nozomi-chan," Honoka said, getting up to reward Nozomi's efforts with a kiss.

"My pleasure," Nozomi said. She imitated the younger couple by pulling Honoka in for a hug.

"Ah, mou.." Honoka said, smiling up to Nozomi as she rest her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"Ah, Yukiho-chan. Arisa-chan," came another voice. The four turned to look as Kotori walked into the room.

"Kotori-chan," Yukiho said.

"Hi, Kotori-chan," Arisa said.

Kotori smiled. "Will you two be joining us for dinner?"

"If it's alright with you all," Yukiho said.

"Is it your turn to make dinner tonight?" Arisa asked.

Kotori had walked in tying the back of her apron. "No, but I'm going to help tonight. We actually have others coming over to discuss things over dinner."

"Who?" Yukiho asked, looking to Honoka.

"Some of the people that own the venue we'll be doing our Christmas Live at. We have to finalize some details." Honoka explained.

"Yup, and we also have A-Rise coming over," Nozomi added.

"A-Rise?" Yukiho said, surprised. "Why?"

"They said they wanted to help," Kotori said. "Though they didn't really say why."

"I might be able to guess.." Yukiho whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Honoka said, barely catching the sound.

"N-nothing," Yukiho said, dismissing the thought.

"Anyway...Nozomi-chan. You need to share," Kotori said, then walked up to the other side of Honoka to give her a hug as well.

"A-alright alright," Honoka said. "Little bit of breathing room, please?"

Nozomi and Kotori laughed before they released Honoka. She took an exaggerated breath.

"Much better. Now.." she turned to Kotori and gave her a kiss.

Kotori smiled and then took hold of one of Honoka's arms. Nozomi took hold of the other. Yukiho and Arisa smiled at the scene in front of them.

"You know.." Yukiho said. "I'm still surprised you managed to pull this off for this long, Onee-chan."

"Eheh," Honoka smiled. She pulled Kotori and Nozomi closer. "It wasn't easy, but it was definitely worth it."

The door to the stairway opened, and three figures came in. They were somewhat covered by the bags they carried in, but the blond, red, and blue hair colors told enough.

"Hard for you?" Eri said as she placed the bags she carried down. "It was hard to focus on our studies while still spending time with you."

"Eheh, welcome back," Honoka said. Nozomi and Kotori released Honoka so she could go and give Eri, Umi, and Maki a hug and kiss each.

"She's right, you know," Umi said. "It wasn't easy for us either."

"Well you did choose to get done as fast as possible," Nozomi responded.

"Yeah... in a way, you asked for the extra work," Kotori chimed in.

"And whose idea was that?" Arisa asked.

Umi and Eri turned to look at Maki. She started playing with the end of her hair. "I.. thought it would be better so we could have more time with Honoka-chan..."

Honoka, who had got to Maki last, hugged her tighter after her kiss. "And you all pulled through in the end, right? So everything was worth it, right?" she smiled.

"I suppose you're right," Eri agreed finally. Then she looked to Yukiho and Arisa. "By the way, what are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to come by and see everyone again while we had time," Arisa said. "Especially now, when it's hard for anyone to see Muse in private. Now.."

Arisa ran up to give Eri a hug. Eri smiled and hugged Arisa back. Just then another person stepped into the room.

"Ah good, you're back," Nico said. Like Kotori, she was wearing an apron. "Can you bring those into the kitchen? We should get started soon."

"Ah, right."

Eri, Umi, and Maki picked up the bags they brought in and carried them past Nico. As they left, the front door opened once more, and the final two Muse members came in.

"W-we're back," Hanayo said. Though she was bundled nicely, she was clearly still cold.

"Ah, welcome back." Honoka quickly moved and gave Hanayo a tight hug.

"T-thanks." Hanayo was still shivering.

"Here, sit down. You can have some of my hot cocoa."

Honoka led Hanayo to the couch. Hanayo sat down as Honoka handed her the mug.

"Ah.. much better.." Hanayo said, feeling the heat start returning to her.

Honoka sighed in relief, then went over to give Rin her hug and kiss. "How'd it go?"

"Great!" Rin said cheerfully. "We managed to pass everything out."

"That's great! Aren't you cold too?"

"A little.. but not anymore." Rin smiled.

"Well, I think I should go help Nico start with dinner," Kotori said, then turned to walk where the others disappeared to.

Honoka, Nozomi, and Rin joined Hanayo on the couch. They snuggled together to help Hanayo warm up. Arisa and Yukiho smiled as they looked from their end of the couch.

"Five years, huh?" Arisa said to Yukiho.

Yukiho nodded. "Yeah.. I still can't believe it."

"Well," Nozomi said, hearing the younger girls. "Nothing's impossible for our Honoka-chan."

"Nozomi-chan.." Honoka blushed slightly, despite being used to these comments from the rest of Muse already. The others around laughed.

The television, which had been on the entire time but ignored up until now, started playing a familiar song. The channel had been sitting on station focused on idols, and at the moment they were playing some of Muse's songs. To fit in with the season, _Snow Halation_ was next up. The six girls looked to the TV as they heard the song. Honoka smiled.

"We've been through a lot since then, huh?"

Muse has done a lot since that summer day. Honoka's biggest wish from that point was that they stayed together as Muse, and everyone made choices for that. As each of them graduated, Eri, Umi, and Maki had continued on with school, so they could help Honoka with most of the business decisions and organizing Muse. Nico, Hanayo, and Kotori focused on fashion and their fans, looking to see what everyone would like and what would improve Muse's image. Rin and Nozomi helped with taking care of everyone, making sure everyone was both physically and mentally healthy, and supported the others. Once Umi, Eri, and Maki finished, Muse then focused on their idol career.

It was through all this that Honoka kept everything going smoothly. She really enjoyed being an idol, but Muse also helped her to keep everyone connected, and minimize their fighting over her. To this day it was rare that some disagreement happened between them. They couldn't be any happier.

"So, Onee-chan..." Yukiho said. "About what Mom wants of us..."

"Don't spoil the moment, Yukiho-chan."

The others gave the sisters confused looks, not understanding the secret exchange. Before they could ask, Honoka told them it wasn't anything she wanted to talk about, and they left it alone. After all that Muse went through the last five years, bringing that up right now might undo everything.

Even if it was Honoka, who miraculously pulled off these relationships, marriage was another thing entirely.

* * *

**Well guys, that's it for this story.**

**Not exactly the cleanest ending, but it's hard to end a harem story cleanly xp **

**Thanks again so much for following along with this story. I had a lot of fun with this project. I apologize it slowed down toward the middle. But all in all, it was a fun experience.**

**Would you like a similar story? Or a sequel? Or was one enough? X3**

**Also, PM me if you guys have any one-shots you might want to see from me. I need a slight break before I go into another story X3**

**I don't really have much else to say. So I'll see you for my next fanfic~**


End file.
